


[EC]Cut（黑帮教父E/演员C）

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sub Charles, Wax Play, Whipping, 惩罚, 捆绑, 木马, 调教, 鞭打, 项圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles loved each other. Erik misunderstood that Charles helped Shaw to kill him. He droped into the ocean to escape. Then he reterned alive, and caught Charles. He imprisoned Charles and punished him. In the end Erik knows the truth, he apologized to Charles and asked for forgives. <br/>*     *      *<br/>在Shaw的游艇上，Charles迫不得已扎了Erik一刀。Erik十分绝望地纵身跳海，死里逃生之后，Erik对Charles又爱又恨，把他抓了囚禁起来，各种惩罚和调教。后来误会解开，HE。总之就是各种肉……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇比较重口味的调教系肉文！有各种恶趣味和OOC!!!可能会带来天雷滚滚的阅读感受！！！！文中会有大量Erik调教Charles的情节！！！Charles会被老万花样弄得很可怜！！！虽然最后是HE，但过程可能会带来十分不适的阅读感受！！！所以，请慎入！！！慎入！！！慎入！！！重要的事说三遍！！！

粉丝的队伍在三个小时前，像一条蜿蜒的长龙。而今，还剩下一小段尾巴。他们手上拿着电影海报或是送给偶像的小礼物，殷切地看着前方。

“谢谢你！”Charles签名、欠身、握手，然后看着相机的镜头，露出甜甜的笑容。三个小时里，他不知道重复了多少次这样的动作，却依然虔诚而耐心。

Charles坐回座位，他忽然眉头深深地一皱，死死地咬住嘴唇，额头上浸出一层薄薄的汗水。“Charles，你怎么了？”工作人员和粉丝都焦急地看着他，露出关切之情。

Charles握紧拳头，低声说，“我有一点点不舒服，请让我休息五分钟。我会再回来。”然后起身向粉丝鞠躬致歉。他谢绝了工作人员的搀扶，挺了挺身子，尽量保持着正常地步子，慢慢地走向了不远处的保姆车。

Charles拉开车门，小心翼翼地爬了进去，然后向车外轻轻挥了挥手，慢慢地把车门关上。保姆车的窗户紧闭，从里面可以看到外面的景致，但外面的人却窥不到内里的风景。

“终于舍得回来了？”声音低沉魅惑，说话的是坐在后座上的一个男人。面容英俊、神色冷淡。——Erik Lehnsherr，纽约最大的黑帮兄弟会的的教父，此时正坐在好莱坞著名影星Charles Xavier的保姆车里漫不经心地把玩着一支手枪。

Charles弯着腰，艰难地向前走了两步，然后轻轻地跪在男人脚边。他垂着头，低声说：“请再多给我半个钟头的时间，让我签完剩下的名。他们有些是从很远的地方过来的，有一些昨晚已经过来排队了。我不想辜负他们。”

“那你就选择辜负我？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，迫他抬起头来看着自己。Charles蓝蓝的眼睛对上Erik灰绿的眸子。Charles觉得，或许他不该用“辜负”这个词，他在Erik意有所指的话语和意味深长的目光中感受到了危险的气息，他柔软的后穴含住的东西在不安地躁动。

“我可以再等你半个小时。”Erik放开了手，“但是，作为代价，你今天要额外接受一个钟头的木马调教。你还愿意这样做吗，Charles？”Erik俯视着跪在他脚边的人，声音平静地说。

Charles皱着眉头，他有些为难。到目前为止，Erik还不曾对他动用过“木马”，但单单这两个字，已经足够让他感到恐惧。

“回答我！”Erik命令，声音并不冷酷，但是他毫不留情地把手中的遥控器推到了最高档。

“嗯……”后穴突如其来的剧烈振动让Charles几乎没有力气支撑住跪着的身体，口中不禁发出一声羞耻的低吟。Erik在催促他的答案。

“我愿意……愿意……，求……求你……Sir……”Charles的眼中因为极力地忍耐而泛着泪光。Erik没有立即饶过他，振荡器依旧保持着最高的频率，在Charles敏感的小穴中肆虐，他双腿发颤。

直到Charles跪不住，被折磨地浑身无力地向前瘫软倒在Erik的大腿上，Erik才大发慈悲地将遥控器调到最低档。他扶起Charles的肩膀，让他直起身子。他轻轻地抹去Charles眼角的泪滴，顺了顺他的头发，又帮他整理好领带。温柔体贴地让Charles一刹那错觉还是原来的模样。

“我就再多给你半个钟头。到了时间，你不回来，它会帮我提醒你。”Erik隔着Charles的西裤用手指轻轻揉按着他后穴的位置，引来跪着的人一阵轻颤。

Charles推开了车门，脸上露出了他一贯的亲切的笑容。他重新走向人群。后穴含着异物让他感到不适，但并非不可忍受。他顺着满足他们签名和合影的要求，没有一丝不耐烦。

Erik隔着车窗看着笑得像天使一样的Charles，他的手顺着衣领，摸到了左肩上一个深深的疤痕。Charles，你对所有人都那么善良温柔，却为何唯独对我这样残忍！Erik内心低语，左手已经握成了拳。他永远无法忘记，那天，他浑身是血，就凭着最后一口气，支撑着身体。而Charles，他心爱的Charles，却听着Sebastian Shaw的唆摆，一刀扎在了他的左肩。最后一根稻草，他心如死灰，纵身一跃跳进深海……

生无可恋，只是命不该绝！

他从地狱里走了一遭活着回来了，狠了心，冷了情。他要惩罚Charles！监禁他，占有他，调教他，驯服他！这样，他才能彻底属于他，永远离不开他！


	2. Chapter 2

Charles在二十五分钟之内完成了所有的工作，然后朝粉丝挥挥手，进了保姆车，将车门锁得严丝合缝。

“脱掉衣服，过来跪好。”Erik的命令简洁明确。Charles脱下鞋袜，放在一旁。他缓缓地脱下西装，解开衬衫，然后把手向下移，他轻轻地解开皮带扣，慢慢地拉下长裤，非常小心翼翼地褪下白色的内裤，上面已经一片湿滑，Charles羞红了脸。失去内裤的包裹，小穴内的道具向外滑出了一些，Charles皱着眉头收缩内壁，以免它滑落。Erik今早命令Charles含住它，如果违抗命令不慎滑落，Charles知道，Erik会惩罚他。

Charles小心地迈开步子，终于艰难地走到了床边。他慢慢地爬上了去。

Erik让Charles面向窗口跪好，然后把振动器的开关推到了顶。Charles难受地扭动着身子，额头很快渗出一层细密的薄汗。Erik捉起他纤细的手腕，拉过头顶，用悬在车顶的软皮手铐铐住，收紧。Charles垂着头，默默承受。Erik从后面抱住他，开始极有耐心地疼爱Charles已经被调教地十分敏感的乳首。Erik喜欢分开照顾他胸前的两点，让一边受尽凌虐而另一边得不到抚慰，双重的折磨。用指腹打圈、用指甲刮擦，按压、揉捏、碾磨、拉扯，在时轻时重的逗弄下，Charles粉红幼嫩的乳首开始可怜地红肿起来，并且淫靡地尖尖挺立。

“Charles，看着窗外，你的影迷喊着你的名字，他们在向你招手。”Erik在Charles耳边轻声呢喃，原本已经被欲望撩拨地有些迷离地Charles忽然警醒。这正是Erik要他面朝窗口跪着的原因。他清晰地看见他们朝他挥手、微笑、倾慕之情溢于言表。而他却正在以屈辱的姿势接受着调教，虽然他们看不见。“不……”Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，眼中堕下泪来。

“不许闭眼，看着窗外。”Erik命令。

Charles垂首含泪，他在违背Erik的命令。他做不到！他宁可任凭他处置。Erik加重了手上的力道，胸前的痛楚让Charles低声呜咽，但他还是倔强地闭着眼睛。Erik的手在Charles身上游弋，一路向下。Charles的所有精力都集中在了对抗乳首的逗弄上，无暇他顾，直到Erik毫无预兆地将手指插入他后穴的甬道，然后用指尖将震动器一举推到Charles的最深处。

“唔！”Charles向后仰着头，身子摇晃地厉害。巨大的刺激险些让他发出大声的呻吟。但他却死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，他不知道这辆车是否隔音，他不能让他的粉丝听到他羞耻的叫声。Erik在惩罚他，因为他刚才的不顺从。Erik将后穴的手指加到两根，轻轻搅弄。

“张嘴，不许这样。你会咬坏自己的嘴唇的。”Erik在Charles内壁中略略拱起了手指。Charles的眼泪大滴大滴地掉下来，呼吸更加粗重。但仍然咬着嘴唇，轻轻摇头。

Erik叹了一口气，“Charles，我说过，接受调教的过程中，如果你敢这样咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声来，我会用口枷来惩罚你。”Erik放他一马。

这正是Charles所祈求的。他感觉到Erik缓缓抽出手指，他轻轻地舒了一口气。Erik把手指点在Charles的下唇，对方很顺从地张开嘴含住，用舌头轻舔。Charles的口腔温热柔软，他现在看起来像一只委屈又乖顺的小兽。

Erik抽出了手指，在一旁的暗格中取来一副口枷。Erik扣住Charles的下巴，轻轻地捏了捏他的脸，Charles顺从地张开嘴，Erik把红色的口球放了进去。不大，但Charles的小嘴被撑开得有些辛苦。Erik将口球两边的皮带在Charles的后脑系紧。

“Charles，你刚才不听话。我现在要惩罚你。”Erik拉开车顶的锁扣，将手铐的锁眼脱出挂钩。放下Charles高举的双臂，但软皮手铐仍然束缚着他的手腕。他让Charles趴跪在他的腿上。Erik压了压Charles柔软的腰肢，Charles把屁股抬得更高，羞得把脸埋进臂弯。Erik揉捏着Charles圆润柔软的臀瓣，趴着的人，轻轻喘息。

忽然，Charles全身紧绷，Erik将一根冰冷的异物抵在Charles温软的穴口。Charles想要回头，却被Erik用手压着纤细的脖颈：“不许看，用你的身体好好感受。”不容置疑的命令。Erik用手拍打着Charles柔软的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤上不一会儿就烙上了红色的掌印，Charles开始呜咽，却也因为疼痛和酥麻的侵袭渐渐放松。Erik将金属按摩棒缓缓地插入Charles的后穴，直到抵住已经折磨了Charles一早上的振动器。Erik打开了按摩棒的开关，一举调到最高。

“含住它！接受接下来的惩罚。”Erik轻轻地舔了舔Charles的耳垂。Charles的屁股晃动地厉害，腰肢不安地扭摆。

Erik扶起Charles，又将他吊缚起来。

“把腿张开。”Erik命令。

这是在强人所难。Charles已经被后穴的器具操弄地浑身无力，软成一滩。如果不是用手铐锁住，恐怕都无法跪立。但Charles还是努力照做了，只是张开程度有限。Erik将他抱起，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，让他跨坐在上面。他的手覆上Charles柔软的胸部，继续挑弄他胸前的两点。完全的掌控。Charles就像他美丽的祭品。

Erik按动了“开车”的服务键。然后用膝盖顶了一下Charles后穴按摩棒露出的手柄末端。Charles仰起头，剧烈地晃动着腰肢。汽车缓缓启动，Erik用膝盖顶弄、研磨着按摩棒的末端，将Charles折磨地一佛出世二佛升天。由于口枷的束缚，他无法叫喊发泄，只能发出可怜的呜呜声。

Charles看着眼前晃动的街景，它们逐渐变的迷离。当日的景象又如梦魇一般浮上心头。他想起他插Erik的那一刀。他有不得已的苦衷。可是那又怎么样呢？他几乎杀了他！他忘不了Erik当时那种绝望的表情。在Charles借酒浇愁，就快想要随他而去的时候，Erik回来了。Charles高兴地甚至不敢相信那是真的。他抱着Erik，亲吻他，伏在他的肩上喜极而泣。但对方却只是用一双悲伤的眼睛看着他。“Charles，你为什么对我这么狠心？”Erik质问他。是啊，Erik怎么能当什么都没发生过呢？Charles握着他手里拿着的枪，抵住自己的眉心：“Erik，杀了我吧。”Charles闭上了眼睛，他欠他的。

但Erik没有开枪。他圈禁他，调教他，他不许他喊他的名字，他要他称他为Sir或者Master。总是弄哭他，却并不实质性地伤害他。但也许今天会破例。Erik说，今晚还要用木马调教他。他不知道那是怎样的光景。让身体最柔弱敏感的地方抵在尖锐的边缘上，或许那刀锋一般的刑具会最终把他剖成两半。除了把他绑缚固定在上面，也许Erik还会狠心地鞭打他，让他不得不扭动身子，却让木马尖锐的边缘深深浅浅地切入他的下体。就像中世纪惩罚失贞的女子那样来惩罚他。

如果这是Erik想要的……Charles绝望地想，那他就还给他！他的性命、他的身体，还有，他的……心。他欠他的。Charles闭上眼睛，泪水默默地流淌下来。


	3. Chapter 3

车子缓缓停下，Charles近乎虚脱。看到了窗外的景色，Charles知道，他们已经到了Erik的别墅。这意味着，惩罚或许可以告一段落。他能稍微休息一下。

“Charles，你刚才很乖。作为奖励，我可以帮你拿掉一些东西。你自己选，是这里的……”Erik的手指轻轻地划过Charles被口球撑开的小嘴，“还是这里的？”他轻轻地按了一下Charles后穴按摩棒的手柄，被绑缚的人一阵颤抖。“你只能选择一样。”Erik声音低沉地说。

Charles当然想Erik拿掉他后穴含着的器具，那是把他折磨得近乎脱力的罪魁祸首。但是，他不想自己带着口枷的的屈辱模样让别人看见。所以……Charles痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

Erik说：“你现在不能说话，用点头或者摇头告诉我。”他的手沿着Charles雪白的脊背滑下，握住按摩棒的手柄，在Charles的后穴搅动，“是这里含着的东西吗？”Erik在Charles耳边低声问，热气吹得他半身酥麻。Charles伤心地摇了摇头。Erik很满意，这是他预料的结果。Erik并没有松开握住按摩棒的手，他将按摩棒抽出一截，又缓缓插入，循环往复，Charles开始抽泣。他的另一只手轻轻划过Charles被辛苦撑开的小嘴，说：“也就是说，你想让我拿掉这里面含着的东西？”Charles无力地点了点头。

“那就如你所愿。”Erik将Charles解下来，让他的头靠在自己的大腿上，然后松开了绑在Charles后脑的皮带，慢慢把口球拉出来放在一边。Charles白嫩的脸上，有两道浅浅的勒痕，Erik用掌心轻轻地揉按。

Charles的眼泪又流了下来，极力忍住轻轻啜泣。Erik总是这样，一边严厉地惩罚他，恶意地戏弄他，又一边温柔地抚慰他，这让他无所适从。Erik看着怀里的人，安静地躺着，顺从地任由他爱抚，但蜷起的脚趾，和紧握的拳头，说明他正在极力忍受着后穴持续的快感带来的折磨。他不敢动，甚至不敢大声哭泣，他怕触怒他，又要受罚。Erik有些迷恋这样的Charles，脆弱、美丽、默默承受他施与的一切，由他掌控着所有的知觉和命运。

Erik将Charles扶起来，让他的头，靠在自己肩上。解开了束缚着他双手的软皮手铐。Charles雪白的皮肤上勒出美丽的红痕，Erik轻轻吻啄着Charles的手腕。

“自己走过去，把衣服穿好！”Erik命令。后穴的两件道具还在以最高的频率震动研磨着Charles敏感柔嫩的小穴，他今早工作了三个半小时，刚才又被Erik吊起来调教了好一阵，饥饿以及疲乏都似乎到了身体的极限。Charles慢慢用手支撑着身体，想挪下床去，险些一头栽倒。Erik一把将他捞了上来，Charles惊魂未定。

“要我帮你？”Erik看着无助的Charles，吻了吻他的敏感的脖颈。

“Master，求你……”Charles声若细蚊。

Erik定的规矩，出门可以叫他Sir，回到这里，必须叫他Master，否则会有严厉的惩罚。Charles曾经弄错过一次。Erik将他的项圈比平日收紧了一格，不足以窒息却让他难受。他被绑成了屈辱又辛苦姿式，后穴含着振动器，用口枷封住嘴，罚跪了两个钟头。汗水浸湿了他的头发，慢慢滴落在地毯上，在Charles觉得自己即将虚脱昏厥的时候，Erik解开了绳索，松开项圈，将他抱在怀里，轻轻揉捏他麻木的手脚。当Charles啜泣着以为惩罚结束的时候，Erik告诉他，还要接受软鞭的责打。他趴在长凳上，Erik在他的下腹垫了软垫，他柔软雪白的臀部高高撅起。Erik要他报数，并且每次报数都要喊一声“Master”，错了就重头来过，十下！Erik没有下重手让他皮开肉绽，但总能刁钻地打在他羞耻的部位，Charles好几次因为快感带来的羞耻而忘记报数，最后，一共挨了二十六下。Erik让他趴跪在床上，给他上药，修长的指节冷酷地按压着受伤的肌肤，冰凉的绿色的膏体覆盖了红色的鞭痕，Charles那晚默默地掖着被角哭泣，逐渐沉沉睡去。第二天中午醒来，鞭痕已经基本消退。他再也没有弄错过称呼。

Erik将伸手将衣服拽过来，拉起Charles的手，给他套上，扣好扣子。Charles现在像一个漂亮的洋娃娃任由他摆弄。“用手撑住身体，坐好。”Erik要给他穿裤子。“Master……”Charles泫然欲泣。Erik在为难他，他本来可以让他趴着的，惩罚并没有结束。

“又不听话了？”Erik拧了一下Charles的乳头。Charles痛得皱了一下眉，含泪摇了摇头。他身体后倾，用手撑住。他没有力气，全身的重量落在了屁股上，按摩棒被狠狠地顶入一截。“嗯……嗯……”Charles屈指抠着床垫，想减轻一点后穴的苦楚，但只是徒劳的挣扎。

Erik并不急着完成动作。他将Charles的脚抬起，握在手中。Charles脚踝秀气，脚趾圆圆的可爱极了，Erik的轻轻揉捏着他的脚趾，用指甲恶意地搔刮着Charles敏感的脚心。火上浇油！

Charles发出了更加高亢的呻吟，眼角滴下泪来。“Master……Master……饶了我……”Charles哀求。Erik并没有停手，相反，他让另外一只脚，也感受到相同的疼爱。“Charles，你知道，这并不是正确的表达方式……”Charles难受地扭动着身子，却又不敢把脚从Erik手里挣脱。他向后仰头，像一只濒死的鸟儿。他的身体里仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在噬咬，过分的快感几乎要将他的灵魂碾碎。“Master……求……求你……，饶过……饶过……”Charles呜咽，Erik紧追不放：“饶过什么？”Charles绝望地闭上了眼睛：“饶过……你的……宠物……宠物……”Erik满意地放开了Charles的脚，抱起他一把提上了裤子，扣好。然后，把遥控器调到低档。Charles因为刚才哭叫呛到而轻轻地咳嗽。

Erik拍了拍他的背，说：“好了，起来自己走！”Erik在前面牵引他，Charles在后面艰难地挪动双腿。Erik先跳下车，Charles颤巍巍地试探着落脚，双腿一软，几乎整个人挂在Erik身上。“Master……”Charles有些紧张地抬头看着Erik，“我不是故意的，我真的没有力气了……”Erik叹了一口气，把他拥在怀里，向大门走去。旁人看来，宠爱至极的姿势。

穿过玄关、经过大厅，行到通向二楼的楼梯下面。Erik让Charles扶住楼梯的扶手：“自己走上去。”Charles咬了咬牙，他几乎是把自己全身的重量挂在了栏杆上。他小心翼翼地迈开脚步，Erik剥去了他的内裤，他害怕后穴内的道具掉落，那很羞耻。Charles上了六七级，已经满头大汗。他勉力支撑着又上了一级，有些眩晕，险些双膝跪地。Erik上前两步，揽住他的腰。“我可以抱你上去，但是，我会把你含住的东西调到最高一档。如果你在我怀里挣扎，我会在这里就剥下你的裤子，打你的屁股。”Erik在Charles耳边呢喃，姿势很暧昧。Charles吸了吸鼻子，低声说：“求你，抱我上去。Master。”Erik将手中遥控器一推的同时，一把抱起Charles。Erik故意用托住Charles屁股的手推了推摩棒的末端。Charles轻轻呜了一声，乖顺地蜷缩在他怀里一动也不敢动。Charles柔软的棕色小卷发摩擦着Erik的下巴，他感到有几滴冰凉的液体顺着他的领口往里流，那大概是Charles的眼泪。怀里紧绷的身体，说明他忍得很辛苦。

Erik上了楼，打开了卧室的房门，把Charles剥光，放在柔软的地毯上。Charles放松下来，小幅度地扭动着身子，发出细碎的呻吟。Erik跨过他，打开浴室的门，Charles听到了水流的声音。

“面向我，跪下来，尽量张开双腿，屁股抬高。”Erik说。Charles艰难地执行着苛刻的命令。“再张开一些。”Charles咬着牙又将双腿分开一些，那已经是他的极致。

“头抬起来。”Erik命令。Charles艰难地扬起脖颈，几乎用尽了他全身的力气。

“说，你想要什么，Charles？”Erik扣住他的下巴问。

“Master……求您……帮我……”Charles羞红了脸。

“帮你什么，我的宠物？”Erik恶劣地戏弄他。

“帮我……拿出后穴里的东西……”Charles闭上眼，轻轻啜泣。无论多少次，他都会感到羞耻。

Erik按下他柔软的腰，握住按摩棒的手柄，大幅度地旋转抽插了几次。就在Charles觉得，Erik要用这道具捅穿他的时候，一鼓作气地拔了出来。“嗯……”后穴突如其来的空虚感让Charles发出不适的呻吟，湿滑的液体顺着大腿根流了下来，眼泪汪汪的小穴无助地一张一合。Erik轻轻扯住振荡器的线，缓缓地牵拉，在穴口流连了一会儿，才一举抽出。Charles伏在地上，浑身酥软。

Erik抱起他，放进浴缸，温热的水慢慢地淹没了汗湿的身体，Charles疲倦地闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles花了十五分的时间把自己清洗干净，这是Erik给他的时限。他换了Erik给他准备的丝绸睡袍，月白色的，柔滑地熨帖着身体，只是有一点点冰凉。里面赤身裸体，只有一条腰带系住身上唯一的长袍。Erik随时可以一举剥光他，然后用腰带将他捆缚。有一次，Erik惩罚他，让他穿的是硬麻的睡袍，粗糙的布料摩擦地他娇嫩的皮肤生疼，敏感的乳首更是被折磨地红肿地不像话。

Charles光脚踩在柔软温热的地毯上。打开卧室的房门，穿过内里的过道，进了餐厅。

Erik并不在饮食上苛刻于他。菜肴丰盛可口、营养搭配均衡，偶尔会有Charles特别喜欢的食物。Erik也从不在用餐过程中调教或为难他，只是通常沉默相对，只听得到轻声咀嚼食物的声音，和刀叉与盘子摩擦的轻响。Charles切着牛排，有些出神地望着窗外的景色——Erik曾经问他喜欢什么样的房子，他说吃饭的餐厅要有巨大的落地窗，从餐桌上能看到湛蓝碧透的海，傍晚还能和Erik倚在一起，喝着香醇的美酒，看夕阳西下。这就是现在这个餐厅的模样，只是他们已经不是从前的样子了。Erik记得他说过什么，却忘了他们之间的感情，Charles觉得有点悲伤。

“吃饭再这么心不在焉，我就要惩罚你了。”Erik漫不经心地说。

“对不起，Master。”Charles低下头，默默地切着牛排。

午餐结束。Erik闲闲地翻着报纸，Charles则安静地靠在沙发的一侧，这是Erik给他的例行休息时间，他可以自由地做自己想做的事情。

半个钟头之后，Erik开口：“我下午需要处理一些事情，所以，你可以睡一个午觉。”。Charles松了一口气，他今天真的太疲倦了，他需要休息。

“到床上去，你知道规矩的，Charles。”Erik说。

Charles站在床边，脱下睡袍整齐地叠放在一边。他爬上了柔软干净的大床，柔顺地趴跪下来，分开双腿，用两只手轻轻地掰开臀瓣，让小穴更加清晰地展露在Erik的面前。他闭着眼睛，耳根羞得通红。

Erik从床头的柜子中取出一枚胶囊形的震动器，尺寸比今早给Charles用的略大，而且，表层布满了凸起的橡胶颗粒。Erik打开遥控器，震动器在他指尖颤动。Erik并不急着将它推入Charles的后穴。他捏着它，在Charles粉嫩的小穴周围轻轻打圈，按压着穴口褶皱的皮肤，然后顺着腿根，和大腿内侧最娇嫩敏感的皮肤一路划上去，停在了Charles小巧的肚脐上，惹来趴跪着的人儿一阵轻轻地战栗。Erik将振荡器立了起来，轻轻按压着Charles的肚脐、仔细而缓慢地碾压，换来了Charles绵软无助的呻吟。

“舒服么？”Erik在Charles耳畔低语，“闭着眼，好好感受，待会儿，它会进入你的身体。”

Charles浑身都在颤抖，Erik已经将振荡器按上了他的乳尖，那密集的凸起仿佛无数的小蛇噬咬着胸前敏感的茱萸，Charles几乎可以想见后穴柔嫩的内壁，会被这些细小的软钉折磨成何等模样。宠爱够了胸前的两点红樱，Erik用手掌轻轻地压了一下Charles的腰肢，Charles知道，那是提醒他，那枚振荡器，现在将送入哪里。

Erik将振荡器沿着Charles的臀缝上下轻刷，撩拨地Charles双腿颤抖。终于，他将振荡器慢慢旋转推入。Erik极有耐心，让Charles内壁的每一寸都仔细感受到振荡器舔弄，他推入一截，又轻轻曳出一截，重新慢慢推进。

“Charles，我对你，一向很温柔，不是么？”他的气息喷在Charles的耳朵上。 他的温柔是一种凌迟，这个反反复复的过程仿佛永远没有尽头。

Charles不知何时才能挨过，他有些无助：“Master……求你……”

“求我什么？”Erik明知故问。

“求您……求您……快些……”Charles感到了一种羞耻，他竟然在哀求Erik快些凌辱自己。

Erik对这样的结果很满意，笑道：“如你所愿……”然后修长地手指往里一推，立刻将震动器推到了最深处。“啊……”Charles双手撑住身子发出了极其羞耻的呻吟，震动器不断刺激着前列腺而让这声呻吟余韵绵长。Charles本能地想要将那磨人的刑具往外排。

“含住它！”Erik说道，“Charles，你知道违抗命令的后果。” 

他当然知道，Erik有无数的手段。Charles收缩了一下后穴，那是一种自我折磨，让肠壁将那满是凸起的振荡器包裹地更加紧密，Charles发出了苦楚的呻吟。

Erik把Charles抱在怀里，让他张开双腿，露出了可爱的分身。Erik轻轻地揉捏撸动了几下，Charles的小东西逐渐抬头。Erik将一枚金属的阳具环一压到底，紧紧箍住Charles性器的根部。冰凉的束缚让Charles感到不适。催生欲望再禁锢住它们，让他知道谁才握着这具身体的掌控权。Erik的调教。

“躺下去，把腰抬起来。”Erik命令道。Charles照做，更加辛苦地夹紧了臀部。Erik取来一段红色的丝绳，绕着Charles两条大腿的根部，把他们并拢了绑缚在一起，控制和束缚！哪怕在睡梦中。

“你刚才很乖，Charles！好好睡一觉”Erik。把震动器频率调低。然后拉过被子，轻柔地为Charles盖好，亲了亲他的额头，走出去，扣上了门。午后的阳光洒在雪白的床上，Charles在后穴缓慢的震颤中，恍恍惚惚地睡过去了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“唔……”Charles嘤咛了一声，弓起身子。后穴突然高频率的震颤弄醒了他——独特的闹钟，Erik恶劣的把戏。

之后，他们一起用了晚餐。窗外，夕阳西沉，落日的余晖把天空染得一片血红。晚餐结束，他们回到卧室。Charles要换上出门的衣服，和Erik出去散步——每日例行，只要Erik不需要出去应酬，在家里吃饭。

Charles换了一件白底淡蓝色细线条纹的衬衫，一件藏青色开襟羊毛衫和一条深灰色的长裤。Erik坐在沙发上，安静地打量着他。Charles穿戴整齐，默默地走到Erik身边，轻轻跪下。低声唤了一声：“Master……”脸红地低下了头。Erik拉开一旁暗格的门，挑了一个银白色的金属的细项圈，拿在手上。Erik抬起Charles的头，挑开他领口的扣子，将项圈环上了他纤细的脖颈。冰凉的触感让Charles微微地耸了一下肩。项圈雕琢地非常精致，是一条衔尾蛇的样式，蛇的鳞片整齐地泛着耀目的光泽，吐出信子的蛇口卡在Charles温热的颈动脉上，似乎随时会张口咬下，吮吸着Charles滚烫的血液。Erik帮他扣起扣子，扶他起来。

Charles觉得，Erik并不想那么快地弄垮他的身体，除了饮食上的精细，他几乎半强迫Charles要保证一定的运动量。除了每天傍晚例行的散步，Charles每周都有三四次的瑜伽课，Erik请的全纽约最贵的瑜伽师单独指导他。在神秘而舒缓的异域宗教吟唱音乐中，Charles缓缓地呼吸着凝神安魂的香薰。Charles觉得他现在几乎猜不透Erik的心思，他这样做，或许只是想为以后用更奇怪的姿势捆绑他，更刁钻的体位操弄他而未雨绸缪。又或是，只是想他的“宠物”保持让他满意的身形，以维持他凌虐的兴趣。

他们走的惯常的路线，先下到半山腰，再走上来，全程约四十分钟。Charles走在前面，Erik跟在后面，猎人盯着他猎物。秋意转凉，今天的山风格外凛冽。Charles的开襟羊毛衫并不挡风，他有些瑟瑟发抖。他勉强地向前走着，不敢说要回去。

Erik忽然从后面拥住他，一件长长的风衣将他包裹住，带着Erik身上熟悉的烟草味。Erik默然无语地拉起他的手，套进衣袖，又把腰带系紧，而他自己，只穿着一件黑色的衬衫。Charles心头一阵温热，他几乎要冲口而出叫他Erik。

“你不要觉得把自己弄得生病，就可以藉此逃避调教，这种想法，太天真！”Erik冷冷地说。Charles心中百味杂陈，最终，只是轻轻地摇了摇头，低声说：“我没有这样想，Master。”Erik背过去，不看他，苦笑了一下，从什么时候开始，要用刺痛人心的话来小心翼翼地掩饰任何一丝关爱之情。“把手伸过来，跟我回去。”Erik仍旧背着他，冷冷地命令。Erik感受到Charles手掌轻轻地搭在自己的掌心，他反手握住。 Charles的手比他的小，柔软温热，对方小心翼翼地几乎不敢动。Erik高大的身形挡住了大部分的寒风，Charles在他的庇佑之下。“谢谢你，Master。”Charles的声音几不可闻。Erik闭了眼，深深地吸了一口气，Charles，你插得一手好刀！

 

月隐星没。山风喑哑地嘶啸。夜，深沉凝重，如搅不开的浓墨。

Charles趴跪在宽敞的大床上，像一个献给魔王的美丽的祭品。壁灯散发着微末的光，地毯铺垫着暗沉的红，暧昧的幽寂。

“嗯……嗯……”Charles发出绵软的呻吟。雪白的脊背上下起伏颤动。Erik将扩张用的震动器推入第一节，顶端最小的那个金属球上密布的三角颗粒刮擦着他柔软的内壁。

五分钟之前，Erik抬起他的头，居高临下地说：“不想待会儿受苦，就好好把它濡湿。”然后，捏了捏他的脸颊，示意他张口，把扩张器的前半段插入他的口中。两个金属球在他柔软的口腔中震颤，表面的颗粒划过他敏感的小舌头，一阵酥麻。它们几乎塞满了Charles的小嘴，他只能不时发出可怜的“呜呜”声，眼角滴下泪来。

数周之前，Erik给他用过一个震动器，细细的手柄顶端连着一个带着橡胶软刺的小圆球。Erik用那件道具反复研磨、搔刮他小穴内的敏感点，折磨地他哭哑了嗓子。而今晚，Erik手里握着的这一个，显然可以让他魂飞魄散。

Charles悲哀地觉得，傍晚时分，Erik的片刻温柔只是他一厢情愿的幻觉，Erik依旧是他冷酷严厉的“主人”。

“Master，求您，仁慈一些……”Erik从他口中拿出扩张器时，Charles忍不住轻轻颤抖。

“Charles，那天你可曾对我仁慈一些？”Erik逼视着他，眼神如冰、怒焰似火。

Charles深深地叹了口气，无奈地摇了摇头，心里一阵抽痛，他认命一般地软倒下来，任Erik处置。Erik让他趴跪在自己的腿上，分开他圆润柔软地臀瓣，直接将扩张器的第一节捅了进去。

没有润滑，没有逗弄。Erik看到Charles用手紧紧地抓着床单，他肯定觉得疼，哪怕进入的只是最顶端最小的那个金属球。Erik慢慢地地旋转着扩张器的手柄，轻轻地拍打着Charles的臀瓣。经过这段时间的调教，Charles的身体已经变得非常敏感。很快，Erik听到了Charles绵软的呻吟，搅动内壁时阻力大减，Charles的小穴已经变得湿滑。Erik推入第二节，然后是第三节。越来越大的金属球填满了Charles的下体，将他的小穴无情地撑开。而Erik还不依不饶地旋转着手柄，搅弄扩张。Charles的呻吟苦楚而销魂，晶莹的泪滴不断地从湛蓝的眼睛里滑落。

“Charles，这是为了你好。如果不好好地扩张，待会儿，你坐到木马上，会生不如死。”Erik在Charles耳畔低语，含住他敏感的耳垂舔弄。

是啊，木马！还有木马！那可怕的刑具。Charles尽量地放松身体，迎合着Erik的挑弄。他需要保持一些体力，熬过后面更大的苦楚。

Erik缓缓地将扩张器抽出，当Charles以为一切结束的时候，又插了进去，一没到底。Charles扬起脖颈，发出一声哀鸣……汗津津的颈子上银蛇的项圈闪烁着冷光。“还有二十分钟，”Erik低声说。山风在窗外猎猎作响，Charles觉得他是抓住脆弱的树枝垂死挣扎的枯叶。

Erik终于拔出了扩张器，后穴突然感到一阵无助的空虚。Charles射了三次，软地像一滩水。Erik把他抱在怀里，喂了他一点温水。仁慈地留给了他一些放空和喘息的时间。

 

Charles被戴上眼罩，由Erik抱在怀里，去看他的“新玩具”。穿过走廊，又拐了几个弯，Charles闻到了檀香木厚重的香味，他知道，“游戏室”到了！

Erik把Charles放在地毯上，摘下了他的眼罩。

Erik一般会在卧室里调教Charles。偶尔也会带他来这间房间。深紫色的床和地毯，柔软温暖却让这里显的更加幽暗。床头垂下的，用以吊缚是冰冷的铁链和可以磨破皮肤的手铐、脚镣。墙角立着的各种刑架投下颀长的影子，森冷肃杀。壁柜里的口枷、项圈、鞭子、藤条，相比之下，反倒似乎只是一种温柔的情趣。

Erik给Charles的“新玩具”，正招摇地立在这间房间的中央。一个木马，就像孩童骑的那样，可以前后摇动，只是更加高大，马背上赫然立着一根布满螺纹和凸起的的假阳具。不是Charles想象中尖锐残酷的三角木马。Erik似乎对他网开一面。但强烈的屈辱感，仍然将他折磨地偏题鳞伤。

Erik让Charles面对着他跪立起来：“揉一揉你胸前可爱的小樱桃，让他们立起来，我要给它们戴上乳铃。”

Charles眼泪大滴大滴地落了下来，无论多久，让他在Erik面前自渎，都会让他感到羞耻。Charles抽泣着慢慢地抚弄着乳首，或许是因为紧张、恐惧、难堪等诸多复杂的情绪交织，Charles反复揉弄，但他粉红色的小乳头却软软地没有立起来。Charles知道，Erik不会给他太多的时间，他闭上眼，几乎要用力地拧了。

“住手！”Erik冷冷地命令，“过来。”

Charles膝行而前，Erik将他抱在怀里。取过一旁的一把软毛刷，轻轻掠扫戳弄，Charles的左边的乳首很快被撩拨地尖尖挺立。Erik将一个吸盘乳铃按在Charles的左乳上，空气逐渐被抽空，吸盘紧紧地咬住Charles幼嫩的乳头，缀着的铃铛清脆作响。Erik又用同样的手法，给Charles戴上了右边的乳铃。他命Charles背着手跪下，用柔软的棉绳，将Charles的手缚在背后。

Erik轻轻扯了一下Charles项圈上的细链，将他牵到木马旁边。Charles每走一步，胸前的铃铛清脆作响。Erik取过一瓶润滑液，仔细地涂抹在立着的阳具上。

“上去，把穴口对准立着的东西，自己慢慢坐下来。”冷酷的命令。

在Erik牵引下，Charles爬上了马镫。用铁链锁住他的脚踝。Charles小心翼翼地对准穴口，慢慢地下坐。“呜……”Charles发出了不适的呻吟，虽然刚才经过了充分的扩张，但异物的顶入仍让他难受，何况这根东西还很粗，虽然和Erik的家伙比相形见绌。阳具慢慢没入Charles的后穴，他轻轻地扭动着身子，双腿发抖，到了最后一小节特别粗的地方，Charles迟迟没有动作。Erik搂住他的腰，缓缓地按了下去，Charles摇着头，发出苦楚的呻吟。

“好了，Charles。我们开始吧！”Erik轻轻地旋开按钮，Charles体内的东西开始缓慢地震颤。“嗯……嗯……”Charles低声呻吟，他的后穴被缓慢沉郁的节奏搅弄地酸胀、酥麻。Erik逐渐将频率调高，Charles呻吟的声调也逐渐拔高，应和着他胸前乳铃摇晃的声音，交织成一阕淫靡的乐章。Charles扭动着腰肢，逐渐适应了后穴的东西。

“Charles，你以为就只是这样吗？”Erik挑眉一笑。推进了另一个开关。

“不要……不要……”Charles体内的阳具旋转着慢慢地缩回，表面的凸起绵密地刮擦着小穴柔软敏感的内壁。在退到穴口的之际，又螺旋上升，直到顶到Charles的前列腺。汹涌而来的高潮几乎将Charles湮没，Erik操控着木马上的阳具将他抽插的欲仙欲死。就在Charles觉得自己快要达到顶峰的时候，体内的抽插和震颤突然慢了下来，他难受地扭动着身子，用大腿内壁徒劳地摩擦着木马的身躯，脚趾可怜地蜷了起来。Charles后穴内的东西总是不断地将他推向高潮的边缘，却在最后一步悬崖撒手，这磨人的酷刑就像永远都没有尽头。

“Master……求你……求你……让我到那里……Master……”Charles仰头悲鸣，汗水已经濡湿了他柔软的头发。

Erik轻轻地摇动木马，拖得冗长的“吱——吱——”声，就像碾磨着Charles灵魂身心的欲望。

“Charles，你得坐在上面一个钟头，现在只过去了二十分钟，自然应该慢慢体味，好好享受。”Erik冷酷地拒绝了Charles的请求。

顶上的吊灯似乎幻化成了万花筒中零落的景象，Charles觉得自己像溺水的人，在海平面上不断浮沉。随着他震颤而撞击出的铃声就像衰残枯瘦的女巫口中的咒语。唯一清晰的，只有，后穴中的器具，要么快地几乎冲散他的魂魄，要么古拙迟缓地将他的灵魂撕裂……

Charles在木马上哭喊、哀叫，周而复始，求而不得。

他觉得自己几乎快要脱力了，意识也逐渐模糊。

“Erik，救我，救救我……”Charles在木马上剧烈地挣扎。

不是Sir，不是Master，Charles在喊Erik，他在喊Erik救他！如一记重锤击打在心头，“嗒”的一声，Erik将开关扭向“OFF”。Charles无力地垂下了头，整个人伏在了马背上。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles做了一个短短的梦。他的脊背狠狠地撞在灰白的石墙上，他很担心粗粝的墙面会磨坏他薄薄的衬衫，他不确定这个月他还有钱可以买一件新的，因为在纽约，跑龙套的收入，每个月付房租都会捉襟见肘。潦草的胡茬戳着他脸上细嫩的皮肤，几乎扎出血点，凑到他嘴边那肥厚油腻的嘴唇令人作呕。Charles扭动着脖子，挣扎着避开痴肥秃顶的中年制作人的强吻，代价是挨了一记清脆响亮的耳光。他的左脸红肿起来，火辣辣地疼。他想逃，可是逃不了！那人肥厚的手掌，攫住他纤细的手腕，仿佛要把它捏碎！

剧组的化妆师从他面前走过，“Jimmy，救救我，看在我总是帮是你收拾化妆包的份上。”Charles带着乞怜的目光看着他。Jimmy翘着兰花指，冷冷一笑，若无其事地向前走了。

和Charles一起做群演的Bob从后场走了出来，他肌肉健硕，食量很大，Charles看他总是吃不饱，常常好心地把自己中午带的便当分给他大半，“Bob，救救我！”Charles看到了希望。Bob意味深长地看着他，似笑非笑地说：“Charles，你长的太漂亮了，摄像师总是对你偏心。没有你，我能得到更多的镜头。”他走过他身边，说：“我今天什么也没看到。”笑容冷酷。Charles在身后声嘶力竭地喊他，他却没再回头。

“Marry，Lucy，救救我！”Charles看到两个剧务吵吵嚷嚷地走了出来，他总是帮Marry看管凌乱的道具，帮着Lucy在清场后打扫，她们只需要拨通电话报警、或者叫喊引起其他人的注意，就能让他逃脱。他以后会注意，避得远远地，再也不会在片场荒僻的后巷，被这个猥琐的中年男人单独截住。她们看着他，用手掩着嘴窃窃私语，“长成这样，活该被操！”，幸灾乐祸，飞短流长。Charles的心，逐渐冷了下去。

痴肥半秃看着他，笑得狰狞。他开始撕Charles的衣服。“不要……”Charles伤心地哭了起来。他曾经真诚地帮助过他们，而他们冷眼看着他被伤害。痴肥半秃色情地抚摸着他雪白的脖颈，张着嘴，Charles觉得自己现在像是一只立即会被饿狼咬断脖子的羔羊。

一记闷响，半秃向后踉跄，不得不放开了他。一个英俊冷漠的黑衣男人站在Charles身边，刚才他一拳砸在了欺负他的那个中年男人的下颚，Charles几乎听到了骨头裂开的声音。痴肥的中年男人反扑，还没有碰到黑衣男人，就被对方一拳击中了右眼。黑衣男人拉着Charles就走，Charles回头看到中年男人挥舞着匕首冲过来。“小心！”Charles惊叫，黑衣男人一把把他拉到身后，一声枪响，中年男人跪在了地上，膝盖涌出汩汩鲜血。

“向他道歉，不然我打爆你的头！”黑衣男人用枪指着中年男人，眼中尽是狠戾。“先生，算了……”Charles有些害怕地扯了扯黑衣男人的袖子。黑衣男人用灰绿色的眼眸横了他一眼，并不打算罢休。“对……对不起……”中年男人声音颤抖，脸上恐惧又不甘。

黑衣男人拉着Charles的手，匆匆地走出了晦暗的小巷。他不记得走过几条街，穿过几条巷，他仰望着那个男人英俊的面容，宛若神祗。

男人让Charles坐在街心公园的椅子上等他。Charles晃荡着双腿，午后的阳光刺目。男人从树荫下走过来，手上拿着一支雪糕。他在Charles的旁边坐下，把雪糕轻轻按在他红肿的脸上，冰凉的触感，温热的眼眶。黑衣男人紧抿的薄唇冷冷地吐出了自己的名字——Erik Lehnsherr。

眼前景物如轮盘般流转，天倾地覆，好似话剧的转场。

Charles手里的甜甜的雪糕，忽然变成锋利的匕首，插在Erik的肩上。对方绝望的眼神，像刀扎在他的心上。他看着Erik掉了下去，但落入水中的却是他自己。他挣扎、浮沉、抓不住任何一根荡漾的水藻：“Erik，救我，救救我……”绝望的呼喊！他杀死了Erik，又怎么还能指望Erik再来救他？无力地沉入水底，Charles逐渐失去了知觉。

 

Erik手中握着遥控器，Charles似乎是晕厥过去了——小小的身子，软软地伏在马背上，脸上泪痕交错，表情看起来那么悲伤。Charles刚才在喊他的Erik救他，但事实上，把他亲手绑在木马上用刑折磨的人，正是Erik。多深刻的讽刺！Erik觉得眼角有冰凉的液体渗出，这种感觉多么陌生。他从来只流过血，没有流过泪。Erik随手抹去眼角的泪渍。他把遥控器抛在一旁，他现在意兴阑珊，不想用它。他解开了绑着Charles脚踝的铁链，小心翼翼地托着他柔软圆润的臀瓣，把他抱下来。

Erik用手指蘸了一点凉水，轻轻地弹在Charles红红的脸上。冰凉的触感，让怀中的人慢慢地动了动，逐渐睁开了迷蒙的双眼。Charles的眼神逐渐聚焦，他侧着头，第一眼就看见了仍在轻轻摇晃的木马，他浑身颤抖，紧紧地抱着Erik，开始哀哭，腔调十分悲凉。在严厉地调教他敏感的身子和冷酷地开拓他那比处子还要紧致的后穴的过程中，Charles常常会被弄哭，但没有哪一次，是这样绝望的哭泣。Erik有些慌了手脚。他将手指插入Charles的发丛，轻轻向后梳理着Charles柔软的小卷发，但这样的安抚显然不够，怀里的人手脚冰凉，抖得厉害。

Erik想要抱着Charles起身，怀里的人显然被他的这个动作吓坏了，Charles猛烈地挣扎，他以为Erik要把他绑回木马上，因为他记得，Erik刚才说，他还要再在上面生不如死地度过四十分钟。

Erik不知道Charles哪里来的力气，就像一只受惊的小野猫，竟然挣脱了他的怀抱，摔到了柔软的地毯上。Erik正准备伸手去扶他。Charles却爬到他的脚边跪下：“Master……求您开恩，饶我这次吧……我真的受不住了……”眼泪大滴大滴地掉在地毯上。Charles低着头，许久没有得到Erik的回应，他抽泣着说：“Master，求您不要再把我绑回木马上。请让……请让……您的……您的宠物，用他的身体……服侍您……”Charles抬起头，轻轻咬住Erik的袖口，漂亮的蓝眼睛中，满是泪光。低到尘埃里，开出了悲哀的花朵。

Erik深深地叹了一口气，他调教Charles，不就是想要这样的结果吗？卑微、顺从、惧怕、臣服。但Charles真的这样做了，却又为何令人殊无欢意。Charles，我没有想过还要再把你绑上去受罪。但话到嘴边，却成了“Charles，你应该清楚，我插入你的身体，或许并不会比木马上立着的那一根让你轻松。”冰冷的语气。Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，他直起身子，攀上Erik地手臂，闭着眼睛，轻轻吻上Erik冰冷的脸颊，这是僭越，是邀请，是诱惑……“求您……垂怜……”Charles仰视着他，泪光盈盈。

 

Erik把Charles挟在腋下，就像古罗马时期得胜的角斗士虏掠他的战俘。他穿过走廊，回到Charles的卧室，轻轻把他抛在床上。Charles小小的身子，陷入柔软的床垫里。Erik很快脱光了全身的衣服，Charles一眼就瞥见他左肩那刺目的疤。他流着泪，用温热的嘴唇覆上狰狞的伤疤，吮吸，亲吻，低声呢喃：“对不起，对不起……”Erik深深吸了一口气，将他推倒在床上，冷冷地说：“Charles，不要提醒我，应该怎样狠狠地惩罚你。”Charles只是默默地哭泣，没有说话，任由Erik摆弄他的身体。

Erik开始亲吻他，缠绵而色情，偶尔伴随着轻轻地撕咬，又疼又痒又麻。Erik太清楚这具敏感的身体应该怎样挑逗，每一下撩拨都让Charles色授魂与。Erik玩弄着他胸前可爱的小草莓，温热的气息吹进他的耳朵里，Charles意乱情迷。怀中人绵软的呻吟是最好的春药，Erik的分身立了起来。他把它顶在Charles的穴口，细细研磨。身下的人难受地扭动着屁股，想要迎合上去。Erik制止了Charles得寸进尺的动作，握着他圆润雪白的臀瓣，揉捏把玩。很快，Charles的小屁股泛起了淡淡的粉红色，像一个可爱的水蜜桃。“Master……”Charles想哀求他进来。“啪”屁股上挨了一下，Charles呜咽了一声，疼痛中带着快感。“叫Erik！”Charles身后的人冷冷地说。Charles有一刹那失神，屁股上又挨了一巴掌。“不准分心。”Erik冷冷地说，稍稍地顶入一点，继续研磨作弄他。

“Erik……Erik……Erik……”Charles如梦呓一般贪婪地叫唤着这个名字，“求你……求你进来……”Charles难受地扭动着身子，像一条可怜的小蛇。

Erik握住他的纤腰，插了进去。整根没入。“呜……”Charles仰起头。长久的调教和扩张也只能让Charles没有被撕裂的剧痛，Erik硕大的分身胀满了他的小穴，撑得酸痛。Erik没有动作，Charles温热紧致的后穴包裹地非常舒服。Charles流下泪来。他们重逢的那晚，Erik绑着他的双手上了他，因为愤怒失控，他弄伤了Charles。此后，进入Charles后穴的，就只是花样百出的冰冷的道具。这让Charles羞耻的觉得自己只是被Erik憎厌和惩罚的罪奴，他甚至不愿意碰他。现在，Erik滚烫的分身烙在他的体内，那样真实，又那样虚幻。

Erik看着轻咬着手指发出呜咽声的Charles，开始极有耐心地长进长出，九浅一深地戏弄着身下的人，他知道，情欲如好酒，要有耐心沉淀酝酿，才会更加芳醇。这样十分磨人，Charles开始抽泣，欲望如猛火烧身，Erik正在浇油。“Erik……Erik……求你快些……不要再折磨Charles了……”极大的空虚感仿佛抽走了灵魂，Charles用气声轻轻请求。

“那就，如你所愿！”Erik沉声说，伴随着粗重的呼吸。一下重过一下的快速顶弄，让Charles沉溺于快感的汪洋，他几乎无暇抽泣，只是大口地喘息。他湛蓝的眼眸不再清澈，被情欲染上了迷醉，如置身软软的云端。Charles很快达到了高潮，像洗完热水澡一样舒畅又无力。这一刻，他方才等了太久。

Charles知道，没有结束。因为Erik埋在他体内的东西还硬着。Erik把软绵绵的Charles翻了个身。他舔舐、吮吸Charles敏感的乳尖，身下的人弓起脊背。呻吟地销魂蚀骨。

Erik折起Charles的双腿，俯身重新压下，两个人更深地嵌合在一起。Erik轻轻扯住Charles项圈上的细链，把他拉近一些，Charles摇头呜咽，尽管身体柔韧，但他仍错觉觉得Erik要狠心把他折断。

“Charles，你这淫荡的身体，是属于谁的？”Erik沉声问。他一下轻一下重地顶弄着Charles，身下地人摇荡着柔软的腰肢轻声呜咽，不知所措。

“属于你……属于你……Erik……”Charles哭泣呻吟，他跟不上Erik的节奏。

“你那颗冰冷的心……又属于谁……？”Erik追问，情欲裹挟着怨愤。Charles觉得Erik要搅碎他，用他的体内的凶器将他就地处决。

“属于你……Erik……它只属于你……”Charles开始哭叫，Erik握住了他的分身，他无法释放。快感的堆积几乎要让他爆炸。

Charles开始语无伦次“Erik……杀了我……杀了我吧……！！”他用力地搂着Erik的脖子，仰着脖颈绝望地呼吸，像一条离开水的小白鱼。

“那就让我们一起下地狱！”Erik低沉性感、情色沙哑的声音在他耳畔呢喃。Erik松开手，Charles眼前闪现一道白光，他尖叫着释放出来。同时，Erik也射在了他的体内。他们肢体交缠，犹如首尾相扣的一枚回形针——最原始的获取安全感的姿态，犹如婴儿在母体的子宫中安睡。

Erik舔去Charles眼角的泪，窗外，夜风嘶鸣。

Charles醒过来的时候，Erik已经背着他坐在一边。他手上夹着一支烟，吞云吐雾。Charles动了一下身体，就像要散架一样地浑身酸痛。Charles勉力用手撑起了身体，轻轻地挪到Erik的后面，双手一围，从后面抱住了他。“Erik……”Charles唤了一声，把头枕在他的肩上。

“放肆！”Erik冷冷地低喝，“从现在开始，叫我Master。”

Charles放开了手，向后挪了挪。他低下头，拉起薄薄的被子裹了裹光裸的身子。他肩上的红印、臂上的淤青还在，甚至，他红肿的小穴，现在还在轻轻地吐出Erik留在里面的精液。而昨夜的温存，却恍如梦幻！

Charles低低地叫了一声“Master”，眼泪掉了下来。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles低着头跪在Erik面前，温柔的阳光照在他白皙的身体上，昨晚被Erik宠幸过留下的痕迹十分狰狞刺目。他不知道Erik接下来要怎么惩治他，显然他昨晚的侍奉很不令Erik满意，以至于他一早就大动肝火。“上来！”Erik冷冷地命令，伸出手把他拉进自己的怀里。

“趴好，我要检查你的身体。”Erik命令。Charles在轻轻地颤抖，Erik的这个命令让他惧怕。上一次Erik也是说要检查他的身体，他带着乳胶手套的手指淋了润滑液在Charles的后穴无情地扩张，然后将医用的扩张器缓缓推入Charles的后穴。冰冷的器械插得很深，Charles难受极了。每一次金属摩擦的声音响起，体内的器械就将他的小穴撑开几分。一种漫长而毛骨悚人的酷刑，他觉得自己像中世纪被教廷用恐怖梨责罚的失贞少女，而Erik是冷酷又耐心的祭司，要操纵着他体内的刑具慢慢将他撕裂。

Erik看见怀里的人有些犹豫，却最终认命一般地闭上了眼睛。塌腰、抬臀、分开双腿，任他处置。Erik的手指轻轻地按揉着Charles背上青紫地瘀伤，趴着的人不住地颤抖。“很疼？”Erik冷冷地问。Charles低低地“嗯”了一声，在Erik拿开手指之后松了一口气。Erik的手开始揉捏抚摸Charles颤巍巍的臀瓣，有一点红，昨夜受过他的掌掴。“这里疼吗？”Charles不堪Erik的揉弄挑逗，轻轻地喘息着摇了摇头，手臂支撑不住身体的重量，全身软软地瘫在Erik的大腿上。Erik分开Charles的臀瓣，小穴周围有些红肿，仍一张一翕地向外吐着精液。Charles的下身仍然一片湿滑，泛着淫靡的水光。Erik插入一根手指，仔细地按压Charles的内壁。“嗯……嗯……”Charles小幅度地扭动着纤腰，发出细碎地呻吟。“疼吗？”Erik耐心地问。Charles一直摇头。在Erik抽出手指后，Charles脱力地伏在床上。

Erik将Charles翻了个身，抱在怀里：“搂住我，我现在要帮你清理身体。”Charles乖顺地搂住Erik的脖子。Erik把手掌放到Charles柔软的腹部，轻轻揉按，怀里的人发出绵软的呻吟，小穴里随之慢慢流出的白浊羞得他面红耳赤。Erik揉了一阵，把Charles放平，探入两根手指缓缓地揉按Charles的后穴。昨夜他留在Charles体内的东西缓缓流出，Charles温软紧致的小穴紧紧地含着他的手指，仿佛渴求着更多地疼爱。青涩的身体，天生的尤物。

Erik把Charles打横抱起，向浴室走去。Charles把脸深深埋进Erik的胸膛。他现在光裸着身子，被Erik抱着穿堂入室。虽然他知道二楼是Erik的私密空间，一向不会有什么人上来，但仍然感到羞愧。

Erik抱着Charles上了楼，拐角的地方是温泉浴室。这里花了Erik不少心思，将山间的温泉引入室内，又请园艺师造景，小小一隅却宛如精致的花园。他把Charles放在宽敞舒适的软榻上，点燃了熏香的蜡烛——鼠尾草和海盐混合着佛手柑的香气，Charles喜欢的味道。温热地泉水在浴池中蒸腾起缥缈的雾气，Charles觉得，好久没有做过那么美好的梦。

Erik抱着Charles入浴。对方无力的手臂轻轻地环绕着他的脖子，全靠Erik的手臂托着他全身的重量。Erik让Charles抱着双手趴在浴池的边缘，然后托起他的小腹，分开他的双腿，又将手指探入Charles的后穴，清理残余的精液。热水伴着Erik的手指侵入，Charles羞愧地发出了更加淫靡地呻吟，他觉得自己的灵魂，仿佛要随着蒸腾地雾气被抽走。

就在Charles舒服地快要睡着得时候，后穴一阵细细的扎刺让他警醒。Charles回过头，看见Erik手边的托盘里放着一根细细地软毛刷，大约有一根手指那么粗，上面绵绵秘密地裹着细细地刷毛，Erik用在他后穴的，大概是另外一支。Erik仍然要惩罚他，他还是太天真。他的手指紧紧地抠住池边的地面，绷紧了身体准备承受接下来难熬的折磨。Erik也感受到了怀中僵硬的躯体。轻声命令，“放松！”

毫无作用，Erik倾身向前，舔了舔Charles的耳垂，低声说：“又不听话了？”Charles转过脸，眼中泪光盈盈，“Master……求您……求您……怜悯……”他低声说，“能不能……改日……再责罚……”他的小穴现在红肿胀痛，受不住这千针万刺的折磨。

“你觉得，我是在责罚你，Charles？”Erik在他耳边低语，听不出喜怒。

“Master……是我昨夜……侍奉的不好……我知错了……求您……求您……不要……”Erik在Charles体内轻轻地旋转着刷子，Charles几乎说不完整一句话，他的眼泪又像断线了的珠子一样掉落下来，一半是因为难受，一半是因为伤心。

Erik缓缓抽出了刷子，把他抱在怀里，用柔软的毛巾蘸着热水帮他擦去泪痕。“你身体里留下的东西，要用它才能清理干净。你那么抗拒，就算了。如果只是一点点，应该也无妨。”Erik冷冷地说，倨傲的解释。Charles难以置信地抬起头看着他，Erik别过脸去。

Charles吸了吸鼻子，握住柔软地毛巾，低声说：“Master，让我来服侍你。”红着脸，开始轻柔地帮Erik擦身体。他的手软软的，动作小心翼翼，惹人怜惜。Charles用毛巾拂过Erik健壮的胸膛，紧实地腹肌，低着头，不敢看他。Erik握住他纤细的手腕，凉薄的唇吻上了他柔软温润的红唇。他把Charles转了过去，在他的脖颈和后背落下细密的吻，他的手指攫住他胸前的两颗小樱桃，在温热的池水中，Erik又要了Charles一次。

Charles实在太累了，他几乎没有多一丝的力气撑住眼皮。他只记得模模糊糊地Erik把他抱出了浴池，好像还把他放在软榻上，耐心地为他按摩。Charles渐渐地沉睡过去，Erik难得的温柔，他希望这个美好的梦永远也不要醒来。

 

“Charles……Charles……醒一醒……”Charles在被人摇晃中，艰难地睁开双眼，他觉得头晕乎乎的。Erik把手覆在他的额头上，皱着眉头：“你发烧了，穿好衣服，我们现在去医院。”Erik帮他把衣服一件一件地套好，Charles像一个漂亮的任由摆弄的洋娃娃。Erik把他的围巾打了一个结，又把帽子拉下来，严严实实地包裹好了，才抱着他出去。

门口已经有三四个黑衣的保镖等候着，Azazel迎上来，说：“BOSS，都准备好了。” Erik点点头，抱着Charles上了车。

Azazel驾车，John坐在副驾。Erik坐在后座抱着Charles，黑色的迈巴赫缓缓向山下驶去。Charles缩在Erik怀里，脸烧的通红，轻轻地舔着干裂的嘴唇。Erik扶着他坐起来，让他的枕在自己的肩头，拧开保温杯的盖子，说：“喝点水。”Charles乖顺地凑过去，小小地抿了几口。

Charles觉得现在脸上烧得难受，却浑身发冷，他轻轻地颤抖，他紧紧地握着拳头，指节泛白。Erik解开大衣，把Charles拥入怀中，握着他的手，放进领口，把冰凉地小手按上炽热的胸膛。“Sir……”Charles抬起头来看着Erik，眼泪又渐渐地涌了出来。Erik吻了一下他的额头，轻轻地摩挲着他红红的脸颊。Charles闭上了眼睛：Erik，你不要对我这么好。不然，我以后会不习惯。他的眼泪顺着Erik的脖颈流淌，冰凉冰凉的。

下车之前，Erik为他戴上口罩，把帽檐拉得很低。Charles把脸埋在Erik脖颈之间，他不愿意被任何的媒体或粉丝打扰。前面Azazel和John开道，后面两个黑衣保镖护航，Erik抱着Charles，臂膀坚实有力。

繁琐的检查，独立的病房，最终针尖扎进血管，Charles看着吊瓶里的液体缓缓地滴下来。他不喜欢医院里消毒水的味道和寡白的色调，哪怕这是已经努力营造出温馨氛围的特殊病房。Erik起身，Charles抓住他的衣角：“Sir……”他用眼神祈求他留下。他是好莱坞最好的男演员之一，有一双会说话的蓝眼睛。Erik转过身来，摸了摸他的头发，难得有耐心地说：“我今晚我会一直在这里。”他朝门口的Azazel使了个眼色，对方欠了一下身，把门关了起来。

相对无言，顶上白色的冷光点缀着房间里的寂寥。Erik打开了电视，随手一调，屏幕里出现了Charles的身影。如画的眉目，优雅的燕尾服，轻巧地一转圈出现在女主角的面前，脸上带着狡黠又纯净的笑容，后面的剧情，就是一代传奇女作家简•奥斯汀愿意抛下所有和他远走高飞。Erik看得很仔细，安妮•海瑟薇的长相无可挑剔，但他的眼里，只有神采飞扬的Charles。从什么时候开始，他的Charles像是被抽走了这样鲜活的神气，而亲手剥离这一切的，或许正是他自己。

“Sir……可以换个台吗，这出戏最后是一个悲剧。”Charles垂着头，低声说。以前是少年不识愁滋味，总觉得悲剧才更加深刻。现在他却不想再看悲剧，总觉得那是他和Erik宿命的结局。

Erik换到了新闻的频道，世界依旧一团糟，人心叵测，光怪陆离。不止是娱乐圈才放荡奢靡。

Charles逐渐沉沉地睡去，他握着Erik的手，没有吵闹，十分安心。等Charles醒来的时候，第一缕晨曦从窗口照进病房，Erik靠在他旁边的躺椅上和衣而睡。英俊的侧颜，因为熟睡的安宁，表情变得柔和。

“Erik……Erik……”Charles贪婪而眷恋地轻声唤着他的名字，他伸出手，描摹着他的轮廓，却始终不敢碰触到他的脸颊，“如果可以……我愿意把我的命，还给你……”轻飘飘的声音，恍如梦呓。


	8. Chapter 8

Charles已经在病房里呆了两天。他凝视着窗外，乌云翻滚，山雨欲来。

“已经彻底退烧了！只需要好好休息一段时间就能痊愈。你们随时可以办理出院的手续。”查房的医生用简陋的圆珠笔在提板上潦草而迅速地写下记录，转身走出了病房。他皱了皱眉头，门口那群黑衣冷面的保镖给他一种冷狠的压迫感，一个好莱坞著名男星和黑帮教父暧昧不明的关系让他颇有些不齿。外表光鲜、模样清纯的Charles Xavier，原来不过是Erik Lehnsherr的玩物。他不会看错，因为帮Charles检查身体的时候，他发现了Charles的后穴有些红肿充血，明显被人玩弄过，而且似乎索取无度。无论是Lehnsherr的纵欲，还是Xavier的淫荡，都足够让人不齿。糜烂的娱乐圈！用肉体换取靠山和上位的机会，他打心里瞧不起。

“医生，请留步！”背后是Erik低沉的声音，很具有压迫感。

Erik走近两步，居高临下地看着医生：“多谢你帮我的朋友诊治！”冷冰冰的话语，“今晚八点之后，你打开你住宅楼下的信箱，你会看到一个信封，里面有一万美金的现金。是我对你的酬谢！”殊无敬意。Lehnsherr不动声色地打听了他的住址，他能往他的信箱里送钱，自然也能轻轻容易地往他脑袋里送子弹。被威胁的感觉并不好，医生只是默默地点了点头。Erik很满意地拍了拍他的肩头：“很好，少说话的人，命才能长久。”

目送着医生战战兢兢的背影在走廊上远去，威逼利诱是Erik驾轻就熟的本事。当然，他偶尔也会把它们用在调教Charles这件事情上，诱哄和惩罚，让Charles对他依赖又惧怕，再也离不开他。

“Boss，早餐。”Azazel把一个袋子递给Erik。Erik点头接过，转身走近病房，把门阖上，只有他和Charles的空间。

Erik把手洗净，把袋子里的饮料取出来。高高的纸杯里装着滚烫的咖啡，透明的玻璃瓶里是温热的纯牛奶。现烤的面包隔着朴素的纸袋传出温暖，折叠起来的袋口用一条小小的胶带封缄，胶条上印刷的字体圆润可爱，写着“爷爷的小烤箱”。Erik把纸袋撕开，放在餐盘里。酥软的牛角面包趴在沾了一些油光的牛皮纸上，一层一层慵懒地卷着，诱人的香气在鼻腔里跳跃。

这是Charles最爱的食物！店主倨傲执拗，只做这一种牛角包，每天限量三百个，售完就关门，潇洒得很。而且还有各种傲娇的规定，比如必须亲自去买，概不外送，每人限购5个。因为来之不易，所以矜贵得很。小小的店面，大清早门口总是排着冗长的队伍，一路蜿蜒到街角，蔚为壮观。

Erik总是记得Charles第一次带他去那家面包店的情景，那时他们都不出名。Charles任由他搂着腰，柔软的小卷发在他的下巴那里蹭来蹭去。“Erik，它们十分可爱，中间胖胖地拱起来，两头像圆圆的小羊的角。吃的时候，一层一层撕开，嚼起来又软又韧，牛油和奶香会弥漫出来……”Charles说完忍不住用灵活的小舌头舔了舔红润的嘴唇，像一只馋嘴的小猫咪。

此后，Erik总是早起去排队，然后用这诱人的香味哄Charles起床。Charles总是吃完四个还意犹未尽，但是他坚持要Erik吃一个，因为他要把最爱的食物和他最爱的人分享。Erik从来没有告诉Charles，他不喜欢吃甜点，但他却意外地迷恋一种甜点，叫做Charles Xavier。

窗外开始下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，天色昏沉阴暗。胖胖的牛角包还趴在纸上冒着热气，而最爱他们的Charles却消瘦苍白，怔怔地看着它们，百感交集。

Erik拧开盖子，把Charles抱在怀里，喂了一些牛奶。他把一个面包撕成一片一片的——他记得Charles以前喜欢这样吃，然后捧在手心，送到Charles的面前。Charles抬头看了Erik一眼，眼神有些悲伤。然后默默地低下头，温顺地用嘴叼起Erik手心的面包，慢慢咀嚼。他的舌头舔过Erik的掌心的面包碎屑，温软湿滑， 

“Master，我吃不下了。”Charles低声说，垂着头。这样的喂食方式让他感到屈辱，物是人非的反差更让他难堪。Erik似乎看到他的眼泪又悄悄地滴了下来。

“不许任性，再吃一些！”Erik的语气不算太严厉，伸手要开始撕第二个面包。

“Master，求求你，不要再逼迫我了。”他逃避地躺下，背对着Erik，拉起被子蒙着头，低声地抽泣。

原来爱不释手的，现在变得无法忍受。面包是这样，人也是这样。窗外淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，Erik沉默地喝着咖啡，看着窗外风飘冷雨。

Charles逐渐安静下来，Erik轻轻地拉开被子，Charles又沉沉地睡过去了，眼角还有泪痕。他小心翼翼地托起他的头，在下面垫了个枕头，又重新把被子曳好。他转身的时候，Charles拽住了他的衣角，Charles似乎含含糊糊地说着什么。Erik俯下身子，仔细倾听——“Erik……Erik……你在哪里？你再也不愿见我了吗？我好想你。”Erik挨着Charles坐了下来。Charles，我就在这里，我就在你的身边！还是，你从来没有当我是你的Erik，你只当我是你的Master？你怕我，但不爱我，是不是？你爱的，只是以前的那个Erik，对不对？可是，既然你那么爱他，又为什么要那样伤他的心？Erik一遍一遍地摩挲着Charles的小卷发，深深地叹了一口气。

 

Charles蜷在柔软的沙发上，一双可爱的小脚套了厚实的羊绒袜，在阳光的照射下温暖又柔软。Erik昨天下午帮他办完出院手续，带他回家。

Charles摩挲着剧本瘦硬的书脊，怔怔地看着封面上的烫金的名字“Macbeth”。能在剧场表演莎士比亚的戏剧，对于一个英国演员来说，是无上的荣耀。但这并不是主要的原因。更重要的是这出戏关乎一个约定。他刚小有名气的时候，曾经出演过《莎士比亚重现》系列剧集中的麦克白。那时，他信心满满地说，五年之内，他一定会出演戏剧版的Macbeth，到时，他就和Erik结婚。五年之期未过，但他和Erik早已不复当初。Charles对这个诺言有着莫名的执念，好像为过往殉葬的一个重要仪式。

Erik推门进来，Charles看到钟的指针指着四点——开始例行调教的时间。

Erik走到沙发那里坐下。Charles把剧本放在一边，下来，跪在他脚边。Erik扫了一眼桌上的剧本，又把目光若无其事地移开。

“Master，请您调教您的宠物。”Charles低声说，已经麻木的开场白。但他忍不住开始咳嗽，纤弱的身躯轻轻颤抖。他伸手去解睡衣的扣子，因为Erik总是要求他接受调教的时候要光裸着身子。

Erik伸手拦住了他，冷冷地说：“到我怀里来。”Charles乖乖地握住Erik伸出的手，爬上了沙发，任由他抱在怀里，十分乖顺。Erik打开一旁的暗格，取出了一对精致的猫耳，柔软光亮的绒毛、能自然地立起来或者调整成主人喜欢的耷拉的幅度，以假乱真。Erik把这对可爱的小耳朵放在Charles面前，问：“喜欢吗？”Charles轻轻地点了点头，羞红了耳根。Erik帮Charles戴上，手法温柔，并没有扯疼他的头发。发卡隐没在Charles柔软蓬松的发从里，这对小尖耳看起来非常自然。Erik用手指将小耳尖弯曲了一点幅度。

Erik亲了亲Charles的脸颊，他的小宠物乖顺而腼腆，可爱极了。Erik舔弄着Charles敏感白嫩的耳垂，Charles浑身无力地酥在他的怀里，发出像小猫一样软绵绵的呻吟。Erik隔着睡衣，轻柔地抚弄着Charles圆润柔软的臀瓣，指尖细细地描摹过他的臀缝，怀里的人轻轻颤抖。他时轻时重地揉捏着Charles后穴的位置，Charles发出了可爱的呜呜声。“本来应该给你这里再装上一条尾巴。但是念你大病初愈，暂时饶你几天。”Erik冷冷地说。他没有说，本来还有一个挂着铃铛的项圈，他怕影响Charles的呼吸，并不打算给他戴上。

Charles蜷在Erik旁边，头枕在他的大腿上，两只尖尖的小耳朵在发从里乖乖地竖着，就像一只慵懒的小猫咪。“多谢Master怜惜。”Charles红着脸，声音几不可闻。

“好了，乖，我现在喂你吃药。”Erik把止咳糖浆含在嘴里，捧起Charles的脸，轻轻捏开他的小嘴，缓缓地渡了进去。Charles乖顺地慢慢吞咽下去，任由Erik的舌头在他的口腔中攻城略地，糖浆甘苦交加的味道在两人口中缠绵！直到Charles几乎快喘不过气来，Erik才放开了他。

Charles低着头，脸红红地，“Master，我想请求您一件事。”Charles低声开口。他把剧本双手递在Erik的手上，低声说：“请您允许我接演这出戏。”像一只怯怯的小猫咪。

Erik瞥了一眼，漫不经心地端起茶几上的咖啡，喝了一口，说：“如果我不准呢？”

“求求你！”Charles软声哀求。

Erik把剧本在一边，把Charles拉过来，抱在怀里。“为什么那么想演这出戏？舞台剧辛苦又片酬低，你的演技不需要通过演这个来证明。”

看着Charles低着头，半晌无语。Erik挑起他的下巴，逼他直视着他的眼睛：“回答主人的问题，小宠物。”

“因为我和Erik曾经有个约定……”Charles泪光盈盈地仰视着Erik。

“我说过，不许再提这个名字！”Erik有些震怒，“Charles，不要逼我用你现在无法承受的刑具来惩罚你。”

Charles轻轻地楼主Erik的脖子，用撒娇一般的亲昵小心翼翼地讨好他，“我知错了，Master，请您息怒。”但还是忍不住落下泪来。“这个约定，现在对那个人来说，或许已经无关紧要了。但是我仍然想实现当日的诺言。Master，求求你……”他抬起头，用乞怜的眼神看着Erik。

“求人需要诚意，Charles。”Erik看着他，看不出喜怒。

Charles轻轻地点了点头，然后慢慢地爬下沙发。他跪Erik面前，解开Erik裤子上的纽扣，将头埋在Erik两腿之间。他用牙齿轻轻咬住拉下拉链。然后又轻轻撕咬着扯下Erik的内裤。有一点笨拙，做起来十分吃力。Charles流着泪，伸出小舌头灵活地舔弄着Erik的性器，生涩而笨拙。

“用你的小嘴含住它，侍奉我，直到我射出来。”Erik命令。

Charles乖顺地点了点头，然后张开小嘴，慢慢吞入Erik的分身。他的小嘴被塞得满满的，咽喉也顶得十分难受，但也只不过含住Erik分身的三分之二。Charles特别害羞，对口侍十分抗拒，Erik并不常勉强他这样做。他艰难地滑动着小舌头，努力地舔弄着Erik的分身，羞耻地轻轻吮吸，口中发出含混淫靡的呜呜声，透明的津液顺着嘴角缓缓流下。很快，他的脸颊开始酸胀，十分辛苦。他有几次咳呛到，但不敢吐出Erik的性器。

Charles的口腔柔软温暖，让Erik十分受用，但他糟糕的技巧，远不能让Erik达到高潮。“用你的小舌头包裹住它，爱抚它，让你的口腔更紧一些，但牙齿不能咬到。”Erik极有耐心地指导，他轻轻地按住他头，将性器在Charles口腔中抽插，深深浅浅地顶入撤出，完全按照自己的节奏。Charles的眼泪像断了线的珠子落下，Erik有几下极深的顶入让他差点呕吐。羞耻和无助凌迟着他的心。

过了许久，Charles终于感觉到了一点点腥咸的液体涌出，Erik将性器抽了出来。他没有射在Charles口中，但仍有一点点溅到了他的脸上。Charles埋下头，准备为Erik清理。Erik却扣住他的下巴，阻止了他的动作，他喜欢看Charles乖顺，但见不得他卑贱。Erik抽过放在一旁的抽纸，自己擦拭干净，然后把裤子扣好。

“我可以答应你的要求。”Erik冷冷地说，“但前提是你那时候病已经全好了。而且，我不会因为你的排练或演出而停止对你的调教。如果你觉得自己受得了，就接这个戏。”

“谢谢你，Master。”Charles像一只柔弱的小鹿，仰视着他。

Erik用手指擦去Charles脸上残留的精液，顺手抚过他的泪痕。那个约定，他记得，但如今却还有意义呢？


	9. Chapter 9

“嗯……嗯……”Charles扭摆着丰盈挺翘的雪臀，不住地娇喘呻吟。柔软的羽毛带着挑逗的恶意爱抚过他的臀缝，在敏感的小穴周围逡巡流连。

先前，Charles跪在Erik的面前，例行请求他冷酷的主人施与严厉的调教，但他私心希望Erik今晚能对他稍微仁慈怜惜一些，因为一天的排演让他感到疲累。Erik一言不发地给他戴上了眼罩，在他陷入黑暗之后，又用粗硬的皮革项圈锁住他纤细的脖颈，没有刻意收紧，让他受窒息之苦，但那贴合在温热皮肤上冷硬的器具宣告着Erik对他绝对的控制，以及主人对宠物的所有权及处置权。

Erik一件一件地剥去他的衣衫。他的手常年用枪，带着薄茧，摩挲过Charles细嫩敏感的皮肤，让这具敏感的身体一阵阵地战栗。他照例分别细心地照顾Charles幼嫩的乳首，直到它们红肿充血淫靡的尖尖挺立起来。其间，Charles努力忍耐，仍不时发出了羞耻的呻吟，大腿内侧开始逐渐流下透明的津液。他光脚踩在柔软的地毯上，两只脚的脚尖不自觉地向内靠拢，徒劳地抵御着Erik对这具身体驾轻就熟的挑弄，蜷起的脚趾出卖了他苦苦压抑的快感。Erik用软皮手铐将他的双手拷在背后。在他快要双腿发软，跪坐在地上之前，Erik把他打横抱起，放到了大床上。

Charles被摆成了趴跪的姿势，双腿羞耻而无助地大大分开，脚腕分别锁进床尾的铁镣中。Erik拉起他被缚的双手，用床头垂下的铁链高悬。这是一个十分辛苦的姿势，Charles为了让自己不至于太过难受，只能尽量垂下头，抬高臀部——完全献祭给主人的奴隶，身体所有最敏感柔软的部分毫无保留地暴露出来，Erik可以毫不费力地责弄它们来宣誓对这具肉体绝对的控制。

或许Erik会动用软鞭来爱抚他的宠物，鞭梢会准确地舔过腋下的嫩肉，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，红肿可怜的乳头和害羞的臀缝，火辣的疼痛伴随着羞耻的酥麻，很快能让Charles高潮，Erik今天没有用冰凉的金属铁环锁住他可怜的分身，或许是打算以他射精的次数作为下一项惩罚的依据。

又或者，Erik会像上次惩罚他绝食那样，在后穴填入震动器之后，用修长的手指捻住尖锐而柔韧的猪鬃，缓缓刺入因爱抚而张开的乳眼，轻轻地捅入抽出。Erik极有耐心，手法也并不残暴，但那残酷的刑具沿着在他细密的血管延伸，哪怕极轻浅地通一下，都仿佛绞拧着他的灵魂，让他头皮发麻。只轻轻几下，他便失禁了。Charles在羞耻和绝望中不断认错，苦苦哀求，说尽了好话，Erik才勉强饶过了他。一念及此，Charles的身体绷紧了，有些发抖。“放松一些！”Erik轻轻击打了一下Charles颤巍巍的臀部，手指在他敏感的肚脐上拨弄。

Charles娇喘一声，全身软了下来。“呜……嗯……”不是预想中鞭打的疼痛，一阵酥痒的感觉毫无征兆地袭来。视觉被剥夺，触觉被放大，细密柔软的翎毛扫过他的耳廓，脖颈、腋下、胸前、肚脐。Erik操控着它们，在他身上撩拨，Charles觉得自己的魂魄轻飘飘地荡漾在空中，身体却像一条发情的小蛇在床上呻吟扭动。

“舒服吗？”Erik在他耳畔声音低沉地问。“舒……舒服……”Charles气若游丝地回答。他口中含糊地哼着支离破碎的音节。这个答案对Charles并无多大意义，但会让Erik一定程度上满意。冷酷的主人严厉地调教他的宠物，Charles曾经因为摇头，或本能地回答“不”而受到过苦楚的惩罚。Erik用奖惩的手段引导他，可以祈求Master的饶恕、怜惜，但没有资格拒绝Master施与的一切，包括痛苦。

Erik握着柔软蓬松的一束翎毛在Charles后穴徘徊，细软的绒毛刷过臀缝的褶皱，又痒又酥。粉嫩的小穴无助地一张一翕，向外轻轻地吐着透明而淫靡的液体，Charles柔软的呻吟代它诉说着渴望被疼爱的祈求。Erik另一只手的手指夹住Charles的乳首拉扯揉按。在双重的刺激下，Charles发出了逐渐高亢的呻吟，很快地，他战栗地射出了白浊的液体。

高潮后，Charles红着脸轻轻喘息。Erik解下了他被吊缚地几乎麻木的手臂。Erik将Charles柔软的小手拉过来，覆在他的下身。触手所及，Erik的分身坚硬挺立着。Charles羞红了脸，低声说：“请Master使用宠物的身体。”他垂着头，声如细蚊。

Erik并没有打开Charles的脚镣。他让Charles用手撑住身体，然后在Charles已经湿滑的后穴缓缓推入一根手指。肠壁紧紧地包裹住他修长的手指，温热紧实。Erik轻而易举地又放入了两根手指。

“真是淫荡的小宠物”，Erik戏谑道，“在主人给你做扩张时不许射出来，否则我会惩罚你，听到了吗？”

“是，主人……嗯……求您……那里……不要……”Charles的手紧紧地抓住床单，忍得十分辛苦。揉按搅动、屈伸顶弄，Erik对Charles的敏感点了若指掌。他的分寸向来拿捏地准确精当，他并不真心想惩罚他可爱乖顺的小宠物，他擅长让Charles保持在高潮的边缘徘徊，他沉迷于完全掌控Charles身体和意志的成就感。当Charles的后穴能轻松地容纳四指的时候，他抽出了手指，牵起一根淫靡的透明丝线。后穴突如其来的空虚让Charles难受地扭摆着臀部，发出了无助的呻吟。

Erik轻轻地掌掴了Charles的穴口，跪着的人淫靡地哀吟了一声。“我可爱的宠物，愿意用你的身体服侍你的主人吗？”Erik居高临下地问。

Charles点了点头，低声说：“Master，求您……垂怜，求您……进来……”

尽管做了充分的扩张，Erik还是谨慎地在分身上抹了润滑剂，他对准Charles的穴口，慢慢地一插到底。Charles发出了口中发出了含糊地呻吟，后穴中酸胀却充实。Erik箍住他纤细的腰，开始慢慢挺动，Charles觉得眼前的景象散成了万花筒里的幻像。Erik更深更快地钉入他的身体，他把手指伸入Charles口中，命他含住。温热的口腔包它住它们，Charles乖顺地轻轻吮吸，用他灵活的小舌头仔细地舔过Erik的手指。他服侍地非常小心，如果稍有分神，Erik会用埋在他后穴中的凶器警告他专心。Charles发出了更为含糊淫靡的呻吟，快乐又苦楚！

两个人都达到高潮之后，Erik缓缓地退了出来。他解开Charles脚上的镣铐，虽然金属上包了软皮，但Charles的脚踝还是磨得有些红。Erik把Charles抱在怀里，解开他的眼罩，Charles眼角依然有一些泪痕。Charles不适应突如其来的强光，别过脸，将头埋在Erik的胸膛里。Erik对Charles向他寻求庇佑很受用。吸取上次的经验，Erik立即抱着Charles去到了浴室，帮他清理身体。Charles今晚射了三次，全身酥软无力，任由Erik摆弄。

温热的池水淹没过汗津津的身体，氤氲的雾气让周围变得朦胧而不真切。Charles无力地搂着Erik的脖子，仰视着他——锋利的轮廓，英俊的侧脸，萧疏冷淡的神情，Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛流转着迷醉的眼神，鬼使神差地他仰起头亲吻他的侧脸。真是一个不知天高地厚的小妖精，如果再放任他这样挑逗下去，Erik 觉得他会把持不住，在这里再要Charles一次。而上次这样做的结果，是Charles发起了高烧。Erik轻轻地拉开了他，低声说了句“放肆”！并不严厉的训斥，却让Charles有些受伤。Erik的嫌弃，让他卑微地垂下了头。

Charles跪坐在床上，Erik帮他把头发吹干。暖暖地风熏着脸颊，Charles昏昏沉沉地睡着了。Erik叹了一口气，把他放平，又拉上被子盖好。Charles的手指，自然地抓住了枕头的角，他用食指和中指夹住他们，反复摩挲，心理学上所谓没有安全感的表现。Erik自己也躺了下去。他把Charles拥进怀里，温热的体温贴着他的皮肤传过来，细碎柔软的发丝轻轻磨蹭着他的脖子，怀中这具美好的肉体，此刻恍惚地无比真实。

 

Charles坐在后座闭目养神，前面开车的是Azazel。Erik有事情需要去处理，并没有同行。今天早晨，Erik只在Charles纤细的脖颈上轻轻地环了一个细细地银质项圈，埋在衬衫衣领下面，他仁慈地没有往他后穴里推震动器并命令他含一整天。Charles有种错觉，在他病了一场之后，Erik似乎稍微温柔了一些，虽然依旧是冷冰冰高不可攀的态度。

今天的排演异常顺利，四点半左右，Charles就排完最后一场戏。他舞台的一边翻看剧本，准备待会儿靠在躺椅上休息一下，因为Erik和他约好六点过来接他。

“Charles！”熟悉的喊声入耳，Charles抬头，Hank正站在剧场的中央朝他挥手，依旧高瘦斯文，手长脚长。

“你怎么会在这里？”Charles有些惊喜，快步走过去。Hank张开双臂，想给他一个热烈的拥抱。Charles似乎是被这个动作吓到了，忽然定住，还往后退了一步，表情十分不自然。他抗拒。Erik严厉地警告过他，不许和除他之外的人有过分亲密的身体接触。有一次，他在见面会上猝不及防地被一些影迷热情地拥抱。那天回去，Erik十分严厉地惩罚了他。他被Erik吊起来鞭打，不是挑逗情欲的软鞭，而是施与疼痛的长鞭。凄厉可怖的破风声之后，细韧油亮的黑色皮鞭犹如一条冷酷的毒蛇缠在Charles白皙细嫩的身体上，它爬过的地方立刻肿起一道血痕，疼得钻心。他的泪水和汗水几乎浸湿了地毯，直到第二次昏厥过去，Erik才饶了他。那些伤痕现在已经完全没有了，但训诫的阴影仍如利刃划在Charles的心上。

“你怎么了，Charles？”Hank察觉到了他的异样。

“没什么，我只是有点累。”Charles笑着和Hank握了握手，他是好莱坞演技出神入化的男演员，他不想让Hank察觉到任何一丝异样。因为自从那次变故之后，为了安全起见，Hank和Raven移民去了加拿大。他们时常会有通话，但却很少见面了。Charles很高兴能在这里见到Hank，但他必须不动声色地在六点之前尽量打发他走。他直觉Erik不会喜欢见到他和Hank在一起。况且那是他们两个人之间的爱恨情仇，不该累及旁人。他从未把他和Erik之间的事情告诉过Hank和Raven，他们并不知道他现在过的是什么日子，还当他和Erik已经重修旧好。破镜重圆，这是Charles午夜梦回才敢有的奢望。

他们找了一个不起眼的咖啡厅，挑了一个靠着角落的位置坐下来。Hank告诉Charles，他过来开学术会，忙的焦头烂额，所以没有打电话联系他。今天会议结束，他就住在附近，还有两个钟头就出发去机场。为了打发无聊的时光，所以在附近闲逛。无意中竟然撞到Charles在排戏。

“他们怎么会放你进来的？”Charles笑着问。

“负责看门的Peter认识我，还是他叫住了我，说你在里面排戏。”Hank推了推眼镜，很认真的回答。

“Charles，你瘦了。”Hank低声说，“最近过的好吗？”

“我很好。Erik把我照顾得很好。”从某种程度上来说，Charles并没有撒谎，“最近为了角色刻意减肥。”Charles脸上带着惯有的微笑，轻描淡写，毫无破绽！

“Charles，我知道你演起戏来很拼，但你要注意身体。否则Raven知道了，会很心疼的。”Hank语重心长地说。

Charles默默地点了点头。他努力地把Hank的注意力从自己的生活上引开。他巧妙地转换了话题，问起了Hank和Raven在加拿大的生活。得知他们一切安好，而且Raven已经有了Hank的孩子，Charles十分欣慰。他唯一牵挂的妹妹，现在已经有了他最信任的朋友照顾。所以，就算哪一天……他不想思考下去，他对这个世界还有眷恋，他对一个本不该再存希望的人，还有一些期许。

他们喝完了咖啡，将近五点二十。Hank坚持要送Charles回剧院。在剧院门口，Hank与Charles告别。忽然，一种凄惶盘桓在Charles的心上。他不知道再见Hank和Raven将会是什么时候，他不想把Erik的怒火牵引到他们身上，带来无妄之灾。他不确定自己还可以支撑多久，如果Erik继续这样阴晴不定。他不知道Erik什么时候会厌倦这样的游戏，或许到那时，就是他的死期。Hank这一去，或许就是永诀！

“Hank！”Charles唤了他一声。Hank转过身来。Charles跑过去，紧紧地抱住他。“保重！我的朋友！”Charles努力地抑制住泪水，笑的五味杂陈。他们都没有看到，剧院的拐角，已经多了一张墨蓝色的兰博基尼。

 

Erik六点准时出现在了Charles面前。他们一言不发地上了车。墨蓝色的兰博基尼穿过热闹的市区，缓缓驶向Erik另一处更豪华的半山别墅。那里满山黄叶红枫掩映，木槿点缀成绿篱，迷迭香缭绕在黄昏的薄雾中，泡在温泉的池子里，能眺望到远山血红的彼岸花。Charles喜欢山野间自然的志趣。Erik知道他后面两天休息，前天就让人准备好这里的一切，他打算和Charles在这里度过周末。

“你今天什么时候结束排演的？”Erik漫不经心地问。

“你来之前一点刚结束。”Charles默默地说，不自觉地撇开目光。

“今天有没有遇到什么有趣的人或事情？”Erik追问了一句。

“没有”Charles淡淡地笑了一下，“和往常一样。”

“是么？”Erik应了一句，听不出喜怒。

车子拐过一个弯道，Erik没有减速，Charles有些头晕。今天这段盘山的路，让他觉得很不舒服。不知道是因为Erik有些躁郁的驾驶方式，还是因为他隐瞒了见过Hank的紧张。

所幸目的地很快出现在了他们眼前。Erik把车停在门前的一块空地上。Charles跟着他的脚步进门。夜幕渐渐沉下来，他和Erik坐在餐桌的两端。烛光在他们之间跳跃，沉闷死寂的氛围扼杀了所有的浪漫旖旎。Erik冷着脸，一言不发。切牛排的刀叉有着深仇大恨地凶残。Charles低头默默进食，不敢抬眼看他。

好容易结束了一顿压抑的晚餐，Charles默默地松了口气。他们坐在沙发上，透过对面的落地窗，可以看到山下的万家灯火，犹如夜幕下的繁星点点。Erik点了一支烟，烟丝燃开焦灼的香气，他吞吐了一口，云雾缭绕，Charles觉得他的面目看得更加不真切。

一张唱片播完。Erik吸完了最后一支烟，他站起身来。“Charles，你真的不打算和我说说你今天的生活吗？”他居高临下地看着Charles。Charles内心有些忐忑，或许这只是Erik一天没有把他看在眼皮底下颇不放心的虚张声势的试探，以他到的时间，应该没有见到Hank。Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，低声说：“并没有什么太特别的。”

“跪下！”Erik冷冷地说，语气十分严厉。

Charles垂着头，跪在了Erik面前。

Erik用手扣住Charles的下巴，抬起他的头。 “Charles，我已经给了你三次机会！”Erik冷冷地说，灰绿的眼眸中有些失望，“看来，我这不听话的小宠物，需要被严刑拷问才肯从他那漂亮的小嘴里说出真话。” Charles觉得下颌骨被Erik捏得隐隐作痛，他的身体不自觉地轻轻颤抖。


	10. Chapter 10

“啊……啊……”苦楚又淫靡的呻吟回荡在卧房中。Charles的双手被高高地吊缚起来，双腿羞耻地大张，紧缚在座椅两侧的扶手上，他喘息着，额头渗出一层薄薄的细汗。

“愿意回答我的问题了吗，宠物？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地问。

“Master……我……我甘愿受罚……”Charles低声回答，泪眼盈盈地别过头去。Charles不想在Erik面前提Hank的名字，这个残酷的游戏只应该在他和Erik两个人之间轮回，无谓将旁人卷进来，让这爱恨痴缠的车轮碾得支离破碎。但在Erik看来，Charles是用乖顺的表象，执拗地回避主人的询问，他在护着Hank，这让他怒火中烧。

“很好！”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“看来我的宠物喜欢让电流爱抚他那敏感、淫荡的身体。”

Erik冷酷地将试管形的电击器按在了Charles的左乳上，他刚才已经用它爱抚过Charles右边可爱的小乳头。玻璃管中的电流如水波一样流转荡漾，就像天空中的闪电被囚锁在那小小的空间里。痛、痒、酥、麻，诸多复杂的触感，仿佛搅拧成一根细长的针，沿着Charles的乳头扎进身体。残酷的电击带来痛苦与快感，如一把弯尖的猎刀，层层剥离着他的灵魂。“啊……啊……”Charles苦楚地呻吟，无助地扭动，勒紧皮肉的绳子被摩擦出肿痛的红痕。

在Charles觉得他快要痉挛的时候，Erik移开了那残酷的刑具。Charles喘着气，脸色潮红。没等他缓过气来，Erik就握住了他右脚，缓缓揉捏着他圆圆的可爱的脚趾，然后将玻璃管圆润的顶端抵在了Charles白嫩的脚心上。Charles的脚趾死死地蜷了起来，脚底的神经似乎可以直刺心房，Charles发出了凄楚地哀鸣，泪如雨下。Erik又如法炮制地疼爱了他的左脚。

“肯招了吗，我的宠物？”Erik冷冷地问。

“Master……”Charles胸口剧烈起伏地喘息着，畏惧地仰视着Erik，满眼泪光，他既不愿答应，也不敢回绝。

“我给你时间考虑一下，我数到十，如果你还这样冥顽不灵，我会用它爱抚你身体最脆弱、敏感的地方。”Erik冷冷地说，然后把电击器沿着Charles大腿内测的嫩肉逡巡，玻璃管拖过细嫩的皮肉发出轻微的嘶鸣，与Charles细碎的呻吟相互应和。Erik冷酷而缓慢地数着数，整好以暇地拷问着他倔强的小宠物。

很快，Erik数到了十。他停了一下，逼视着他可怜的小宠物。Charles恐惧地摇着头，他知道Erik下一次要把那残酷的刑具抵在他身体的什么地方。“Master……不要……不要……”他轻声地哀求。Erik叹了一口气，仍旧将电击器顶在了他的会阴上，慢慢地旋转揉按。细密的电流穿过薄薄的布料，如疯长的藤蔓沿着他敏感脆弱的性器刮刺而上，Charles发出凄凉的悲鸣，全身颤抖。他尖叫了一声，射了出来，然后垂下头，浅浅地昏过去了。

 

冰凉的水轻轻拍在Charles的脸上，他悠悠转醒。Erik解开了他的束缚，把他放在了柔软的床上。

Erik背对着他默默地吸烟，“Charles，既然你如此倔强，看来我只好去问问Hank MaCoy，你们今天到底发生了什么。”如果再这样严厉审问下去，他担心Charles会崩溃。

Erik起身要离开，Charles惶恐地挣扎着撑起身体，紧紧地搂住他的腰，“Erik，这是我们两个人之间的事情，你憎恨的人是我，不要把Hank牵扯进来，他什么都不知道。”他带着哭腔，眼中的泪水，打湿了Erik肩上衬衫的布料。

不错，这是他们两个人之间的事，Erik稍微消了些气，以至于Charles这次没有用Master来称呼他，也没有兴师问罪。

“下去，面对沙发，张开腿跪好，我要问你话。”Erik冷冷地命令。

Charles默默地爬下床，他现在浑身酥软，大腿内侧一片湿滑，十分羞耻。他双腿发颤，艰难地迈着步子挪到沙发前面，垂着头跪了下来。

Erik换了一条贴身的黑色的皮裤和高筒的皮靴，走到白色的皮革沙发前坐下，双腿交叠，修长的手指漫不经心地婆娑过皮鞭上斑驳的蛇纹。

Erik用靴尖挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地俯视着他，“回答主人之前的问题，宠物。”

Erik显然知道了一切，任何的隐瞒已经变的没有意义，只会徒增Erik的怒火。而且Charles也觉得他无法再承受一次电击的折磨。他把今天如何见到Hank的前因后果，告诉了Erik。

“你为什么要瞒着我，你们之间是不是有私情？” Erik再次用靴子挑起Charles的下巴，逼迫他抬头仰视着他，靴尖抵在他柔软的咽喉，压得Charles难受。

“没有，没有……”Charles拼命地摇头，“他是我的朋友，更是我妹妹的丈夫，Master，我们之间怎么会有私情？”Charles仰起头看着Erik，蓝宝石一般的眼睛里泪光盈盈。

“那你为何要那样紧紧抱着他？”Erik已经将靴尖抵在了Charles内裤包裹住的性器上，他残忍地轻轻按压，上下撩拨。

“嗯……”Charles发出了一声绵软的呻吟，下体剧烈的刺激几乎抽空了他全身的力气。Erik的靴尖不紧不慢地按摩撩动着他敏感的性器，耐心地等待着他的答案。

“Master……唔……那……那只是告别……”Charles难受地堕下泪来，Erik的靴尖摩擦挤按地他脸色潮红，娇喘连连，但他却不愿意稍微加重那么一分力道，让Charles高潮，他在折磨他，逼问他的口供。“Master……我怕这是我和Hank最后一次相见”，Charles拼命压抑着呻吟说，“你这样憎恨我，讨厌我……唔……”他难受地轻轻扭动着身子，双手背在身后，无助地抠住臀肉，“或许，您厌倦了惩罚我，就会处死我……我只是想和我的朋友告别……”Charles开始低声地啜泣。Erik加重了摩擦的力度，Charles扭摆着身子，尖叫了一声射了出来。就在他快要软倒的时候，Erik扶住了他。Charles依旧跪着，但Erik仁慈地允许他趴在沙发的扶手上。他喂了Charles一点点温水，容他休息了十分钟。

“面向我，跪直了。” Erik用鞭柄挑起Charles的下巴。纠正他的跪姿

“你犯了哪些错误，小宠物？”Erik问，他走到Charles身后，用皮鞭轻轻地饶着Charles雪白纤细的脖颈。

“我对Master撒了谎”，Charles低声说。

“还有呢？”Erik稍稍收紧了皮鞭，它们锁紧了Charles的脖颈。

“和除了您以外的人，有过多身体上的接触，我拥抱了Hank……”Charles声音有些颤抖。

“还有呢？”Erik冷冷地逼问。Charles答不出来。Erik将绕着Charles脖颈上的鞭子渐渐收紧，像一条阴冷的黑蛇缠缚着Charles雪白的脖颈。Charles难受地仰起了头，他张大嘴巴，想要吸入更多的空气。脖颈上冷酷的钳制却让他越来越接近窒息。就在他快要昏厥的时候，Erik松开了钳制，Charles无力地垂下头，大口的喘息。等他稍微缓过气来，Erik又抬起他的下巴，将鞭子收紧。如是再三。

Erik扣住Charles的下巴，让他抬头，然后冷冷地说：“你不信任你的Master，Charles！我不会抛下你，除非我死的那一天。”Erik俯视着他，灰绿的眸子深不见底。Charles听到这个答案，已无法分辨内心是喜是忧。Erik是这样的恨他！他不敢再去揣测他到底是不愿意放过他，还是舍不得他。他怕真相再一次令他失望地无法承受。

“知错了吗，Charles？” Erik用手指轻轻勾了着Charles脖子上勒出来的红印。

“知错……Master，请您惩罚我。”Charles无力地低下头，委屈落泪，Erik总是这样逼迫他。

鞭子再度收紧，Erik并不满意他的回答。

“Charles知错了……Master……请……请您……惩罚……您不听话的宠物……”Charles眼角流下了羞耻的泪水。Erik松开皮鞭。

“面向我，直起身子。接受你的惩罚。我们从爱抚你胸前可爱的部分开始。”Erik冷冷地命令。

Charles尽量地挺起胸，默默地闭上眼。凌厉地破风声之后，Erik手上那可怕的蛇皮鞭准确地舔舐过Charles娇嫩的乳头，Charles发出了可怜的悲鸣。在左右各挨了五鞭之后，Erik蹲下来查看，没有流血破皮，但红肿充血，颤抖地挺立着。他的手指才轻轻地触到乳头，Charles就痛得呜咽起来，眼泪像断了线的珠子落下。

Erik抱起Charles，放到床上。他从盛着半杯红酒的高脚杯中取出一块冰块，放入Charles口中，命他含住。尖利的轮廓硌着Charles柔软的上颚，冰冷的平面把他的小舌头冻得发麻。“吐出来。”Erik将手放在他的下巴前面，Charles乖顺地用小嘴将冰块送到Erik的手心。

Erik让Charles趴跪在他腿上，他把冰块放在Charles的颈椎上。突如其来的冰凉让Charles缩了缩脖子，颤抖了一下。Erik将冰块沿着Charles光裸的脊背慢慢向下推，最后停在了尾椎处。

Charles想要回头，Erik却轻轻地压着他的脖子，禁止了他的动作。“Master……不要……”Charles颤声哀求，他大约猜到了Erik接下来会怎么做。

“含住它。”Erik冷冷地命令，然后用双指夹住冰块，推入Charles已经湿滑不堪的后穴。

“啊……”Charles哀叫一声，本能地将Erik推入他体内的冰块排了出来。他立即受到了惩罚，雪白的臀瓣上烙下了鲜红的掌印。

“宠物，你竟敢拒绝Master施与的东西？”Erik震怒，严厉地斥责Charles。“或许，我应该用电击器来好好疼爱你下面这张可爱的小嘴。”

“不要，Master！请不要这样残忍地对待您的宠物……”Charles转头看着Erik，用十分可怜的眼神祈求他，“我不是故意的，是真的太冷了！我知错了，请您惩罚。但求求您，不要再用电击责罚我，我真的受不住了。Master……求求你……”Charles软软地哀求。

Erik不置可否，只是从红酒中又取出一块冰块，Charles含泪张口，乖顺地含住，然后小心翼翼地吐出，送在Erik的掌心上。

Erik分开了他雪白柔软的臀瓣，将冰块一举推到了最深处。“啊……”Charles发出了可怜的哀鸣，冰块尖锐的棱角将他柔软的肠壁刮得生疼，他们在最深处顶戳着他的前列腺。冰凉刺激几乎让他失禁。

“还有两块，这是对你忤逆的惩罚。”Erik冷冷地宣布了他残酷的判决。

Charles紧紧地抓住床单，脚趾已经全部蜷起，冰块尽数推入，Charles觉得下体被冰凉的刑具塞满。而令他惊恐的是，第三块冰块似乎正在缓缓地朝外滑动。

“如果不想它滑出来，就收紧你的小穴。”Erik冷冷地命令，“如果你不能含住它们，这次，我不会轻饶了你。”他揉捏把玩着Charles白嫩柔软的臀肉，漫不经心地说。

Charles闭上了眼睛，拼命地收紧后穴，肠壁紧紧地搅动吮吸着棱角分明的冰块，不啻于一场酷刑。他发出难受的呜咽，眼泪流淌下来。

Erik取过一个肛塞，无情地顶入Charles的小穴，将张翕的穴口撑开封住。他把Charles翻了个身，然后用冰块仔细地爱抚他红肿充血的乳头。“呜……嗯……”Charles轻轻地扭动，软绵绵地呻吟，冰上的凉气像一根根的细针扎入他敏感的乳首，尖尖的角围绕着圆润的乳珠打圈，Erik仔细地逗弄着它们，苦楚伴随着快感交缠着蔓延到Charles的下身。

Erik将已经开始渐渐融化的冰块轻轻按在Charles敏感的肚脐上，然后俯下身，开始舔弄他那可怜的小乳头。无情地鞭打本已使它们疼得麻木，但冰敷镇痛之后，触觉在这里苏醒过来，而且变得更加敏感。Erik的舌苔轻轻卷过它们都能让Charles战栗不已，更何况，还伴随着轻轻地撕咬——又疼又痒，又痛苦又快乐。Erik含住Charles一只可爱的小乳头轻轻吮吸，他敏感的宠物弓起了身子，发出了销魂荡魄的呻吟。就在Charles觉得自己快要高潮的时候，Erik将冰冷的金属锁环无情地压到了Charles挺立着的分身的根部。他舔弄着他的耳垂，沉声说：“时间还早，我的宠物。”Charles轻轻颤抖着，流下泪来。

 

Charles觉得后穴的冰正在急剧地抽离着他身体的热量。“Master……我好冷……好疼……”Charles不住地颤抖，微微地痉挛，小小的身躯平躺在柔软的大床上，四肢被床角的拘束带绑紧，拉开成一个大字形，十分可怜。

“Charles，我会照顾你，一会儿就不冷了。”Erik低沉地声音在他耳畔响起。

Charles十分惶恐，身子轻轻地挣扎。Erik给他戴上了眼罩，他不知道接下来会被怎样对待。他听到Erik靴子踏在地上的声音，去而复返。

“啊……”Charles弓起身子，一滴灼热的蜡油滴在了他敏感的乳头上，滚烫带来的灼痛慢慢冷却，然后密不透风地封缄住皮肤所有可以呼吸的毛孔。“Master……宠物知错了……饶过我吧……”Charles无助地扭动着他雪白的身子，做着徒劳的挣扎。Erik用的是低温蜡，他不舍得烫伤Charles的皮肤。但这个可爱的身体刚被冰块爱抚地异常敏感，视觉的剥夺和首次被滴蜡的体验让Charles异常恐慌，他挣扎地很厉害，十分抗拒。

鲜红的蜡油渐渐地流淌过他雪白的身躯，冷酷的主人在他双乳、肚脐和腿根这样异常敏感的地方反复浇筑，仿佛要用这巫蛊一般妖异的猩红将他的灵魂封印。最后，Erik将蜡液滴在了Charles柔弱的分身上，仅仅三滴，快感和灼痛让Charles发出了尖声的嘶鸣。

Erik松开了捆绑着Charles四肢的软皮手铐，扶着他坐起。惩罚并没有结束。Erik将紫红色的丝绳绕过Charles的前胸，把他冰冷的双手紧紧缚在背后。他将Charles的双腿并拢捆缚，弯折起来。丝绳深深浅浅地勒进Charles的皮肉，他们在他的嫩乳前交叉，在他的腿根处盘桓，他们剥夺了他的自由，却又淫靡地强调了这具身体最美丽的地方。Erik解开了Charles的眼罩，却又用一个红色的口球撑开他可怜的小嘴。Charles无助地趴在床上，等待着主人的怜惜与蹂躏。

Erik将蜡滴在Charles雪白的脊背上，床上的人发出哀婉的呜呜声，背后的蝴蝶骨轻轻耸动妄图逃避。滚烫的蜡泪细密地亲吻着Charles雪白细嫩的臀瓣。寒冰在里面肆虐，它们锋利的棱角似乎要戳破那柔软的内壁，他们冰冷的表面贴着柔软的肠壁，是另外一种无情的烙刑。冰火交叠的双重折磨让Charles痛苦地扭动着身躯，他紧紧地咬住口球，发出大声而含糊的呻吟。

Erik托起他一双可爱小脚，腿部的屈伸顶到了肛塞，Charles扭动着呜咽了一声。蜡油滴落在敏感又白嫩的脚心，形成一种难以言喻的苦楚和快感，犹如被责罚用赤脚踩在炭火上的失贞少女，然后再光着脚走过一段布满荆棘的路途。Charles两只可怜的小脚轻微地交叠摆动，圆圆的脚趾紧紧地蜷了起来。

当全身都覆盖上鲜红的蜡液，Erik抬起Charles的头，解开了他的口球。他解开了让Charles手脚靠在一起的绳结，却没有完全松开他的束缚。他把Charles放到柔软的地毯上，然后用软鞭，责打他的宠物。

Charles身上的蜡被鞭梢撕扯下来，逐渐露出雪白的肌肤。Charles发出了苦楚又淫靡的呻吟，弓曲、扭动着身体。Erik总是能准确地用鞭梢抚过他身体上那些最敏感的部位，明明是被责打，却产生羞耻的快感。Charles身上的蜡片已经全部剥落，但Erik并没有停手，直到Charles脸色潮红，身体渐渐染上了淫靡的淡粉色，他才停下来。

他解开Charles的绳索，让他趴跪在沙发上。他拔出封住Charles穴口的肛塞，小穴被冻得有些红肿，可怜地想外面轻轻地吐着积聚的冰水。Erik温热的手掌轻轻地按摩着Charles柔软的腹部，舔弄着他的耳垂，柔声说：“把剩下的冰块排出来。”Charles羞耻地收缩肠壁，慢慢地把剩下已经被磨得圆润，化了大半的冰块缓缓排除后穴。Erik缓缓地探入一根手指，肠壁紧紧地将它裹住，贪恋地汲取着手指上的体温。Erik熟练地揉按Charles的敏感点，轻轻地击打他的臀部。Erik分开了Charles柔软的臀瓣，慢慢将分身顶了进去。Charles的内壁刚受过冰冻之苦，本能地紧紧地包裹着Erik炽热的分身。Erik缓缓地一插到底，Charles发出了痛苦的哀鸣。先前的调教让他的后穴前所未有地敏感和紧致，Erik在里面任何轻微的动作都可以扯碎Charles的灵魂。

“Master……我好难受……求你……求你怜惜……”Charles低声哀求。

“你不愿意用你的身体来服侍你的主人吗？小宠物？”Erik冷冷地问，然后轻轻地捏住他红肿不堪的乳头，Charles疼得皱眉。

这是一个警告，如果Charles再违抗，Erik会让他感受到更多地疼痛。

“宠物知错，”Charles闭上眼睛轻轻地啜泣，“请您使用宠物的身体……”Charles默默地流泪。

Erik箍住他的腰，缓缓地开始抽插。Charles仰起头，Erik用情欲编织了一个囚锁着他的炼狱，他在刀山、冰窟和岩浆里永无止尽的浮沉，求死不能。


	11. Chapter 11

正式开演的第三天，戏剧落幕，Charles卸了妆，换了衣服之后，从后门走了出来，那里已经排了一队略长的队伍。街灯蒙昧幽暗，Erik的车隐没在树荫的暗影下蛰伏，Charles知道他坐在车上看他。有一些影迷要到签名和合影之后仍舍不得走，举着相机拍他，人头攒动，有些扰攘。

一个带着鸭舌帽、身形魁梧的男人渐渐地向人群伸出挤进去，帽檐压的很低，看不清楚面貌。Charles听到一声车门被摔上的声音，然后听到Erik的呼喊：“小心，让开！”Erik用身体挡住了他的视线，Charles听到了很剧烈的“嘶嘶”声，周围的人群尖叫着四散开来。他看到Erik的身体在颤抖，咬紧了牙皱着眉头，抓着他的手心全是冷汗！“Erik？”Charles喊了他一声，视线越过他的后背，看到Erik黑色的衬衫被透明的液体灼烧得千疮百孔，而更糟糕的是，它们还在腐蚀着他背部的皮肤。

几个黑衣保镖追逐着戴着鸭舌帽泼硫酸的男人隐没在黑色的巷子里。Azazel正从路口跑过来。  
Charles的瞳孔忽然惊恐地收缩了一下，他用了全身的力气拽了Erik一把，两人易位，一声枪响，Charles的惨叫中绝。身体倒了下来，Erik揽住他，朝着枪响的地方开了一枪，一个女人凄厉的惨叫传来，Erik把Charles抱在怀里，触手全是滚烫的鲜红的血液。“Charles？！Charles？！”Erik的嘴唇发颤，脸色苍白，他甚至感觉不到后背的痛楚。“叫救护车！快叫救护车！”Erik嘶吼，绝望的声音，犹如一头穷途末路的野兽。

 

Erik后背硫酸的烧伤颇为严重，但他却好像完全没有知觉一样死死地盯着手术室的大门。不停闪烁着的红光，让他的情绪更加地焦躁，它们像是一刻不停提示着他Charles生命垂危的凶兆。白色的纱布把狰狞丑陋的伤口密封住，外科医生头一次在手术室外的椅子的上，为他的病人完成了如此严重的伤口清理和包扎，因为他倔强地寸步不离守在这里，而他那群凶煞的手下闯进了外科诊室用枪顶着他的腰把他弄到了这里。

Erik第一次深深地感受到恐惧的滋味。他现在才深深地明白，如果失去Charles，他将不会再对这个世界有任何的眷恋。他记得在恍惚的记忆里，他听到Charles轻轻地说，愿意把性命还给他，他以为那只是梦中呓语。他惩罚他，折磨他、逼迫他，凌虐他，可Charles却为他挡了子弹！！Erik以手掩面，愧疚与悔恨，像利刃将他的五脏六腑全部搅碎！如果待会儿这道冰冷的门打开，他看到的是白布覆盖了全身的尸体——他摸了摸腰间的枪——那么他会毫不犹豫地举起它，对着自己的太阳穴扣下扳机。以错误的方式重新开始，再以错误的方式终局。那一晚，他说过，他永远不会抛下Charles。

终于，手术室门口的灯灭了。Erik的心剧烈地跳动着，他甚至觉得，找不到呼吸的节奏。病床缓缓地推了出来，他看到了Charles苍白的脸。他紧紧地闭着双眼，往昔红润的嘴唇现在没有任何一丝血色，生命在这具身体里仿佛被完全抽离。

“如果再偏一寸，打穿心脏，就彻底回天乏术了。但他体质很差，能不能醒过来，看造化。”刚做完开胸手术主刀医生从手术室里走了出来，他拿开口罩，面容英俊而粗犷，带着一点剽悍的神气。他盯着Erik，眼神十分不屑。Erik看了一眼他的胸前的铭牌：Logan Howlett。

“通常多久能醒过来？”Erik问，声音有些颤抖。

“不知道！”Logan十分不屑地白了他一眼，然后别有深意地说：“你还真是个衣冠禽兽！”他在抢救的时候，看到了Charles身上的瘀痕。作为一个成熟的男人，Logan自然知道那些痕迹意味着什么，而他见到Erik之后，更加确信了自己的想法。

Erik手下的一个小弟拔出枪来指着Logan的头。Logan的用余光瞟了一眼，右手一抬，肘部撞到那人下颚最柔软的地方，一把抄住那人脱手的枪，抵在那人的太阳穴上。

Erik的手下全都拔出枪指着他。Erik冷冷地说：“你们退开。”他的手下有些不甘地退到了两旁。Logan挑眉说：“老子做了十年国际红十字会的战地外科医生，导弹擦着头顶飞过是家常便饭，还轮不到你这样的角色来用枪指着我的头！”

说完，他把枪抛还给Erik，头也不回地走了。

 

医院附近废弃的地下室，昏黄的灯光仿佛蒙了一层厚厚的尘埃，金属管件的表面斑驳的铁锈像溃烂的疮疤。

“你是谁？”Erik用枪顶着一个女人的额头冷冷地问。

“你居然不记得我是谁？？！！哈哈哈哈，Erik Lehnsherr，你竟然不记得我是谁？！你说，这有多可笑？！”她面容尽毁，一张脸像纠结扭曲的树皮，声音如枯枝残叶，嘶哑粗粝。她的膝盖中了Erik开的那一枪，她趴在地上，仰视着Erik，眼中射出疯狂而炽热的光芒。

“你最心爱的Charles就要死了，Erik，你看，死神已经坐在了他的床边，他正举起镰刀，切断你那小可爱的脖子。他剖开了他的胸膛，取出了他残破的心脏。Erik，你的小可爱在喊你救他！多么痛苦的声音！你听见了吗，Erik，那是多么甜蜜的惨叫。”她的话，像女巫，正在倾吐着他恶毒的诅咒，刺激着Erik的每一根神经！

Erik握着枪的手在颤抖，他瞥见了那个女人围巾下钻石项链的轮廓，“你是Emma Foster？！”难以抑制的震惊！杀死Sebastian Shaw的那天，Erik点燃了整个地狱火酒吧。Emma当时已经中弹昏迷，他以为她会和Shaw一起葬身火海。

“你终于认得我了，Magneto。”Emma发出了凄厉的笑声，“你毁了我的一切，我自然也要毁了你的一切！”

“那个泼硫酸的男人，和你是一伙的？”Erik冷冷的问。

“他是那个因为曾经欺负过Charles，而被你利用传媒的势力，打击得倾家荡产的制片人。他和我一样地，憎恨你们！尤其是Charles！”Emma冷笑着说：“我教导他复仇的方法——去朝Charles泼硫酸，毁了他的脸，自然也就毁了他的一切！我知道，他一定会听从我的话。仇恨可以让人疯狂，只要有人鼓励，他会毫不犹豫地把他们付诸行动。当然，他没有料到，会被你的手下，手枪走火打死，他还以为，他有精神病史，至多后半辈子都在牢狱中度过。”

“他只是你的棋子，你的目标是我！”Erik冷冷地说，气得浑身发抖。

“Magneto，你还是这样聪明！只可惜，你始终不肯做我的入幕之宾。”Emma又露出她那习惯性的放荡妩媚的表情，牵动着疤痕交叠、僵硬的肌肉，分外诡异可怖。“不错，我让所有人把注意力集中在了他的身上，这样，自然不会有人注意到我。而你，也会因此方寸大乱，我自然有胜算置你于死地！”

“可是你失败了。”Erik冷冷地说，“我还活着，而你就快死了！”

“哈哈哈哈，你以为，我现在还会害怕死亡吗？”Emma发出凄厉的笑声，“今晚，注定赢的那个人是我！”Emma亢奋地说！“如果你死了，我自然高兴！而现在你最心爱的Charles就快死了，看到你这种生不如死的表情，没什么比这更让人快慰！！”她朝着Erik嘶吼，笑得十分嚣张，“你果然喜欢他！杀人不眨眼的Magneto现在的手居然在颤抖！当日在游艇上，他为了救自己的妹妹，选择牺牲你，但你仍然喜欢他！”

Erik永远记得那天，Shaw告诉Charles，Raven和他之间，只能选一个活下来。他知道Raven对于Charles的重要性，他并不怪Charles选择自己的妹妹，虽然这样的决定让他如坠冰谷。他一直保护着Charles，他愿意为Charles舍弃性命，可他最终的选择，终究不是他！而最令他无法释怀的，是Charles主动要求Shaw，由他来亲自动手！如果不是Charles的手实在抖得厉害，那一刀就应该是扎在心房，而不是左肩。哪怕死而复生，始终对此耿耿于怀！他爱他，却又怨恨他！他惩罚他，却又怜惜他。但现在，和Charles能够活下来相比，这些纠结变得多么可笑！

“真是伟大又卑微的爱啊！Emma又发出了一阵凄厉的笑声，像掠过荒林的昏鸦。“Erik，你要记住，是你害死了他！” Emma幸灾乐祸地看着Erik近乎崩溃的表情。“你永远都是输的那个，Magneto！”“砰”地一声枪响，Emma倒毙在肮脏的地板上，她握着Erik的手扣动了扳机，猩红的鲜血蔓延出来，她脸上得意的笑容异常狰狞。

 

Erik坐在Charles床边的椅子上，仪器上的波形图显示着生命还蕴藉在这具消瘦苍白的身体里，并没有完全离去。Erik轻轻地抚过，Charles柔软的头发，轻声说：“Charles，你醒过来看一眼好吗？你的Erik回来了，他就坐在你身边。他会守着你，不会再让那个Sir或者Master再折磨你，他会好好的保护你，就像以前一样。”呼吸器箍住Charles大半张脸，Erik没有得到没有任何的回应。

一阵急促的脚步声跺在地面上，忽然有人一把拽住Erik的衣领，径直把他拖出了病房！Erik被一把推到墙上，后背的伤口钻心地痛。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你是怎么照顾我哥哥的？”Raven勃然大怒地指着他的鼻子问，Hank在一旁很小心地拉着她，心惊肉跳，低声提醒：“Raven，冷静一些，你还怀着我们的孩子。”

“你他妈的到底对Charles做了些什么？你这个禽兽！”Raven啪地刮了Erik一记响亮的耳光，Erik只是眼神空洞地看着他，并不打算还手。

Logan是Hank的学长，与Charles有过一面之缘。做完手术的当晚，他就打电话给Hank，告诉他Charles出事了，而他说Charles的身上有一些似乎是被性虐过的瘀痕时，Raven刚好把手机抢过来听到。她们立即出发赶了过来，

“Erik Lehnsherr，Charles到底欠了你什么，你要这样对待他？”Raven愤怒地掐住他的脖子，高声质问。“你知不知道，上一次，他以为你死了，他整个人都几乎崩溃了？！”

“我现在已经不怪他当时绝情地捅我的那一刀了，我只希望他还好好活着。”Erik几乎没有语调起伏地说。

“他是想救你啊，混蛋！”Raven啪地又刮了Erik一记耳光，“捅你的那把刀上面，有Hank给他的，能让呼吸和脉搏暂停、制造死亡假象的药。但是，那种药需要和身体的血液接触才能起效，所以他才会假装太过紧张，第一刀扎进了你的左肩。他本来打算第二刀扎向你的心脏。那把刀是特殊的道具，只要按动刀柄上一个小小的按钮，他扎下去的时候，刀刃就会缩回去，并且喷出红色的血浆，顺便可以把刀柄牢牢地粘在衣服上，就像真的捅进心脏一样。  
Charles跟我说，他不懂开枪，不懂搏斗，他只会演戏，可是他想救你。他原本打算等你倒下来，就伏倒在你身上痛哭，然后恳求Shaw把你的尸首留给他。他甚至打定了主意，如果Shaw朝你的身体开枪，他就扑上去护着你，他宁可用他的死换你的一线生机。可你他妈地被捅了第一刀就推开了他，翻身跳海了！你活着回来了，就这么对他？”

Erik双膝一软，跪在地上，“为什么Charles，从来没有告诉过我这些？”他跪在那里，任由Raven踢打。

“就算他不说，Erik Lehnsherr，你他妈眼睛瞎了吗？ Charles怎么对你，你感受不到的吗？”她的声音很大，Erik的手下闻声从走廊的另一头冲了过来。

“你们统统给我滚！”Erik朝他那些已经拔枪的手下吼，“立刻消失在我的面前！”Azazel伸手拦住大家，示意大家回去。他仍然不放心地远远地站在拐角的地方，盯着这边的动静。

Raven一脚一脚地照着Erik背上踢，Hank都劝阻不住。粗硬的鞋跟碾过他背上的伤口，Erik的冷汗一滴滴地落下，却一声不吭。Raven泪水横流，指着Erik说：“也难怪，你这种人，根本就没有心，怎么会相信别人对你的真心！”

“要打架滚出去打，病人刚醒，受不了你们这种吵闹。”Logan斜倚在门旁，冷冷地说。三个人立刻冲入病房，Raven一把将Erik推到一边，第一个冲到了床边。她握着Charles的手，眼泪滴了下来。“Charles，我在这里！你不要害怕，我会保护你的！”

Erik远远地站在墙边，望着Charles。他躺在那里，那么柔弱，仿佛半睁着眼睛，都要用尽全身的力气。他看了Raven，似乎浅浅地笑了一下。又将目光看向Erik，有些疲倦地阖上了眼。

“他刚醒，很累，需要睡一下。这是睡眠，不是昏迷，睡够了自然会醒过来。”Logan实在看不下去Raven他们那副魂飞魄散的表情，一反常态地耐心解释了一句。

Erik向前走了两步，想要更清楚地看看Charles。但他忽然眼前一黑，整个人直挺挺地倒了下去。

等他醒了过来，发现他自己正躺在床上输液。他觉得头很沉重，后背的伤口现在撕心裂肺的疼！这一天一夜，Erik没有进食或者喝水，魂魄仿佛被抽离。Azazel告诉他，他伤口恶化引起发炎，他现在正在发烧。

“Azazel，帮我准备点吃的。”Erik开口，声音十分嘶哑。

Azazel舒了一口气：“Boss，您终于肯吃东西了！”

“我还要照顾Charles。”Erik淡淡地说了一句。

 

Hank脚步匆匆，正准备找Logan。他需要借他的公寓，为Charles做一些流质的食物。

“请留步！”Erik在拐角的地方叫住他，Hank回过头，对他很警觉。或许是因为换了比较宽松的病服，Erik显得有些颓靡，不及往日如此气势汹汹。

“这里面装着一些流食，我想Charles会需要，麻烦你带去给他。”Erik把一个保温杯递给Hank。

Hank没有接，只是说：“Lehnsherr先生，谢谢你！但是我想我们自己能照顾Charles。”

“你们的家不在这里，做这些东西会很麻烦！别让Charles饿着等太久。”

Hank还在犹豫。

“你就给Charles拿去吧，这个混蛋说的是实话！”Logan不知道什么时候出现在拐角，抱着手看着他们。“也应该让他做点事。”

Hank默默地接过保温杯。

Erik说：“我还想请求你们帮个忙。”他稍微停顿了一下：“MaCoy先生，请你不要告诉你的夫人，这是我送来的。否则，以她的脾气一定会拒绝。我没有别的意思，我只想让Charles得到最好的照顾！如果她问起，请你说是Howlett医生送的。”

Logan翻了个大大的白眼，让他开胸、挖心、切肿瘤、缝伤口倒是家常便饭，做饭什么的，简直跟他这种沧桑放荡单身老男人的形象相去甚远。

Erik接着说：“以后的食物我都会请护士送过去！我本来想亲自照顾Charles，但现在，或许已经没有这个资格了。劳烦你们。”

Erik说完，就默默地转身离开了。Hank看着他的背影，竟然错觉有些沧桑凄惶。


	12. Chapter 12

Charles慢慢地吞咽了今天喝下的第一口汤，他的表情有一瞬间的凝滞。“Hank，这是你做的吗？”Charles轻声问，仔细盯着Hank的脸，不愿意放过任何一丝细微的表情。

“这是……”Hank推了推眼镜，回避着他的目光。

“这是Howlett医生送来的，没想到他还会做饭！Charles好喝吗？”Raven兴奋地说。

“很好喝。”Charles不动声色地说，然后看着Hank，“是我熟悉的味道。”Hank低了一下头，然后又将目光移像窗外。他拿起一个苹果，又放下。有些局促而不知所措。

Charles已经确信了自己心中的答案。这些天的食物，应该是Erik送来的。因为它们十分碰巧地都是Charles喜欢的食物，那个人对他的口味了若指掌，而今天这碗鲷鱼汤，更是Erik家的厨师一贯烹调的独特味道。

他没有再说什么。Raven一直细心地照顾着他。他这个向来充满了好奇心，并且喜欢打破砂锅问到底的妹妹，这次竟然对他和Erik之间发生的事情讳莫如深，一句都没有问。显然，她在十分刻意地回避提起这个人，带着深刻的敌意。因为，有一次Charles下午昏睡将醒时似乎隐约地听到Raven刻意压低的斥责声，“如果你不想再让Charles受刺激，请你不要再出现在他的面前。”然后他听到了一声叹息，以及熟悉地远去的脚步声，那是Erik一贯行走的节奏。

Charles逐渐好转，晚上就只有Hank守夜。Charles隐约觉得，似乎有几个夜晚，在他睡得十分深沉的时候，有人温柔地轻轻抚摸过他的头发，轻轻地握着他的手，在他旁边坐了很久！那会是Erik吗？他不确信。因为似乎有冰凉的液体滴到他的手背上，而他的记忆里，Erik从来不会哭，哪怕承受剧痛，哪怕面对死亡。或许，那只是他梦里美好的期望。

午后温暖的阳光洒在白色的被褥上，时光就在温柔的暖黄色中慢慢流淌。Charles深深地叹了一口气，对坐在对面翻杂志的Raven说：“Raven，Erik也住在这里对不对？”

Raven立刻警觉地抬起头，说：“Charles，你还想着那个混蛋做什么？他的确是住在这层楼，但我不会让他再走进你的生活！”她紧紧地握着拳头，目光凶狠而坚毅！

“Raven，我想让你过去，请他过来。我们需要谈谈！”Charles平静地说，但语气坚定，“事情总该有个了结！”

 

Erik对着镜子，仔细地把缭乱的胡茬刮干净。他换了一件新的黑衬衫，紧了紧皮带，原本刚合身的西装裤腰际有些松垮，他大概是真的瘦了。他把头发整齐地往后梳，皮鞋被蜡油打磨过的表面锃亮地可以倒影顶上的灯光。Charles想要见他。尽管后背依旧因被任意一个动作的牵扯而疼地让人颤抖，Erik不想让Charles看到他颓靡的模样，他是要保护他的人，应当永远坚毅挺立，哪怕Charles要和他诀别。

越过Raven几乎想要杀了他的目光，Erik轻轻地敲了敲门。

“进来！”是Charles软软的声音。Erik推门而入。他有些贪婪地打量着Charles：精神恢复了许多，但脸色依旧有些苍白。他的头发有些长了，柔顺地打着小小的卷。这段时日以来，他第一次在白天看到Charles，往日这样习以为常的事情，现在竟然变成一种遥不可及的奢侈，而毁了这一切的人，却又恰好是他自己。

“我可以坐到你旁边的椅子上吗？”Erik轻声探问。

Charles点了点头，Erik拉开椅子做了下来。他伸出手去，想要握住Charles放在床边的手，这完全是一个无意识的动作，因为Erik总是喜欢握着他的手，把他抱在自己的怀里，无论是他做Erik的时候，还是他做Master的时候。他觉得，柔软的东西，总需要坚硬的甲胄来呵护。只是他没有想到世上或许没有那么多危险需要如此坚硬的甲胄来对抗，而他不断让自己变得锋利之后却狠狠地刺伤了他最想保护的人。Charles现在应该十分抗拒他的碰触吧。Erik这样想着，又把手收了回来。而Charles显然把这一切看在了眼里。

“Erik，你后背的伤好些了吗？”Charles轻声问。

Erik点了点头，虽然他点头的动作都牵动着背部肌肉抽痛。

“能让我看看它们愈合地怎么样了吗？”Charles温柔地说。

“Charles，它们很好。”Erik在婉转的拒绝，他并不想让Charles看到那溃烂见骨的狰狞伤口，它们是那样丑陋可怖。

“那好吧，Erik。谢谢你帮我挡住了那瓶硫酸。否则，就算我活下来，也会感到生无可恋。”Charles低声说。

Erik轻轻地摇了摇头，说：“那并不算什么！如果比起你为我做的一切。”他身体稍微前倾，凝视着Charles的脸，认真地问：“Charles，为什么你不告诉我，你捅我的那一刀，是为了救我？”Erik尽量控制着自己的声线，使它们听起来似乎没有颤抖。有些事，总要直面。

“Erik，Raven都告诉你了吗？”Charles看着他，Erik明显瘦了，虽然胡子刮地很干净，但依旧难掩憔悴的脸色，Charles甚至觉得他眼角的纹路都被刻得更加深邃，他原本就修长的手指，骨节显得更加突兀。

“Erik，”Charles轻轻地吸了一口气，“在这件事情上，我并没有留下任何实质的证据。那把刀已经随着你落水不知所踪。制作他的老匠人也已经去世多年。Hank是我的朋友，他的话，会让你误解为一面之词。我不想让你觉得我在狡辩。”

Erik默然无语，他很想说：“Charles，你说的，我都信。”但他却忍不住反思，如果放在当时的情境下，他真的能毫不犹豫地相信吗？终究是他太自私，也终究是他不够信任他的Charles。虽然这像一把刀刺进他心脏，搅得血肉横飞，但这或许就是事实。而他，也将为此付出应有的代价。

“而更重要的是，这件事，我一直心怀愧疚。”Charles接着说，“我很清楚地记得，那天，在Shaw的游艇上，你见到我之后，对Shaw说的第一句话，是‘放了他，我什么都可以给你’，你愿意为我付出一切，但我真的没有办法为了你舍弃Raven！所以我不得不兵行险招！而正因如此，险些害死了你。虽然后来，上天垂怜，你活着回来了。但这丝毫不能减轻我心里的负罪感。所以，我愿意接受你的一切惩罚，包括死亡，因为这是我亏欠你的！只是我没有想到，你会用那样的方式。”

Charles轻轻地叹了一口气，他们陷入了长久的沉默。

“Charles，”Erik站了起来，慢慢地跪在了Charles的床边，就像无数次Charles在他面前做得那样。

Charles手足无措，有些慌张，“Erik，你快起来！”他局促不安地偷眼望了望外面，他怕别人看见这匪夷所思的一幕。而Erik却只是专注地看着他，并不在乎。

“对不起，Charles！”Erik轻轻地握住他的手，“我知道，我先前做的那些事请，伤害了你。虽然我一直很小心地不让那些东西弄伤你的身体，但是，却放任了它们给你造成了疼痛、恐惧、焦虑和羞耻。你每次哭着求我，我不是无动于衷。但每次，我都以你的舍弃背离，为我的行为辩解，我告诉自己我恨你，Charles。但我知道，真正的原因，是我想紧紧地抓住你！对不起，Charles，是我太自私了，才会对你这样残忍！”

Charles低声说：“Erik，我并不怪你。”他的声音平静而温柔，就像一个纯净的天使。

Erik难以置信地望着他，鼓起勇气说：“Charles，我不敢奢求你的原谅，你应当恨我的。但我希望你能给我一个机会，让我们重新开始，我愿意为我所做的一切向你赎罪。”

Charles望着他，将手轻轻地放在他的脸上：“Erik，就像我刚才说的，我并不怪你，也不恨你，因为当初那是我自己的选择。我只是累了。如果，你愿意当作这次之后，我们已经两清，放我自由，我将感激你的仁慈。” 他看着Erik，眼中泛着泪光。

“Charles……”Erik欲言又止，好不容易，他们死里逃生；好不容易，他们解开前因后果。但为什么，终究要分道扬镳。Charles说他累了，比憎恨更绝望的感情，是厌倦。Charles还是那么温柔，他甚至还在婉转地请求他，但他终究，连憎恨的气力都不愿浪费在Erik身上了。这比骂他、打他，甚至想要杀了他更让他绝望。

“Charles，我愿意加倍承受你之前所受的一切。如果你愿意，可以亲自动手。但是，请不要……”不要轻易地和我了断所有的一切。Erik的声音有些悲凉的颤抖。

“Erik，我现在真的不知道，应该怎样面对你……”Charles轻轻地抽泣起来。

Erik不知所措。如果他真的爱Charles，如今他又还有什么资格再这样逼迫他。

Raven已经推门而入，态度坚决地请他离开。Erik被推搡到了门口，坚定地转过头来看着Charles：“Charles，你不要害怕，如果你不愿意见我，我不会再打扰你。我只是仍然希望，在你以后的生活上，能尽量有一些补偿。”

“你彻底从他的人生里消失，就是你最好的补偿！”Raven气势汹汹地说。

“Charles，请记住！我愿意为你做任何事！无论多久。”Erik被Raven推出了房门，最后一眼，他看到了Charles看着他复杂又悲凉的目光。


	13. Chapter 13

“Charles，如果没有什么别的事，我就先走了。”Moria把做好的菜摆在Charles的桌上，收拾好厨房，就带上包准备离开了。

“Moria，你真的不愿意留下来陪我吃晚饭吗？”Charles微笑着说，“我的女粉丝可是有好多都在Twitter上留言说如果能和我共进晚餐，会兴奋地晕过去呢。”

“oh，Charles，你要相信，我第一次见到你的时候也是兴奋地快要晕过去了。”Moria一边收拾东西一边对Charles说。

“所以，看过我平时不修边幅的样子和凌乱的房间，以及快要把厨房烧掉的糟糕厨艺，我在你心里的光辉形象已经荡然无存了吗？”Charles眨了眨他漂亮的眼睛，十分俏皮的样子。

“Charles，你要相信，那只会让你看起来更加真实可爱。我不能留下来吃饭仅仅因为这是公司的规定！”Moria弯下腰和Charles贴了一下面，然后礼貌地告别离开了。

听到门“咔”合上的那一声，Charles的肩膀慢慢地耷拉下来。他搅动着热气腾腾的奶油汤，透过公寓的落地窗看到了橘红色的渐渐沉下去的夕阳，轻轻叹了一口气。人出生的时候是孤零零的一个人，漫长的人生旅途中或许常态也只能是孑然一身，无论谁，或许都只能陪对方走其中的一程。

 

Moria刚出了电梯走近一楼的大堂，手里攥着的手机就震动了一下。那是一条短信，显示她的账户收到了一笔汇款，这让她想起了那个奇怪的男人。

她第一天过来帮Charles打扫完房间，做好饭菜。刚下楼没走多远，就被一个印第安肤色的男人和他的一帮手下拦了下来。她被蒙上了眼睛，推进了一张车里，然后带进了一栋别墅。她忐忑不安地走进一个十分幽暗的客厅，有一个穿着黑色衬衫的男人背对着她，看不清面容。

“你负责照顾Charles Xavier？”那个男人冷冷地问，声音低沉。

“是的。”Moria的声音有些颤抖，因为进来的时候，她看到了他们手里的枪。或许她今天特别倒霉，遇到了Charles的死对头。她开始焦虑如果对方威胁她以后在Charles的汤里下毒她得怎么和他们纠缠。

“我会在每个月的十三号，把钱打在你的账户上，金额是你现在正常工资的两倍！但我要记住我接下来说的话，并且照着它们去做。”那个男人冷冷地说。

“先生，你需要我做什么？”Moria十分忐忑地问。

“我要你尽心尽力地照顾Charles Xavier，不许向外界泄露他的任何隐私！如果他遇到什么困难，你要第一时间告诉我！另外，不许向任何人提起你今天见过我，或来过这里的事，包括Charles！”那个男人十分有条理地说。

Moria一时之间摸不着头脑，眼前的这个男人似乎并没有要伤害Charles的企图，但是他处事的方法，却令人匪夷所思。

“你现在只有两个选择，要么按照我说的去做，在同等的时间内，能够获得额外的两倍的报酬。要么，不明不白地曝尸荒野。我想正常人都应该知道，怎么做，才是明智的选择。”那个男人的语气并不凶悍，但正是这种极其平静的语调才更加让人不寒而栗。

之后，那个男人给了她一叠薄薄的资料，上面十分仔细地写着Charles的各种习惯、好恶，以及针对他手术恢复期生活和饮食上需要注意的细节。接着，她又被蒙上了眼睛，塞进车里，送到自己公寓的楼下。

此后，除了每个月按时打在户头上的钱，以及她用“M”的名字存的那个男人给她的号码，那一天的经历越发显得不像真实的存在。这群人，就像凭空消失了一样，再也没有出现过。

 

Erik站在半掩着的窗帘旁边，专注地看着楼下花园的小径。Charles穿着很休闲的开襟羊毛衫，双手插着口袋，正在散步。Charles保留了这个他强加给他的习惯，这让Erik能够每天在这个时间远远地俯瞰着他。Charles停下了脚步，目光停驻在了一个老太太怀里棕色的小猫身上。Charles十分爱怜地用手轻轻抚过小猫的脑袋，一遍又一遍，温柔的神色让Erik痴迷。他想走下去，牵着他的手，说：“我们去买一只。我负责养，你只需要跟它玩。”但他明白，他不能这样做。

“Erik Lehnsherr，如果你还有一点良心的话，请你不要再出现在Charles面前！他看到你，只会想起和你一起那些不堪回首的事情。你到底要凌迟他多少遍，你才会感到满足？”

Raven咒骂他的这句话像一把刀扎在Erik心口，这是他不愿意面对却又不得不接受的事实。因为Charles也说，他不知道要怎样面对他。如果是这样，他愿意隐没在暗处，默默给Charles所有他需要的照顾与帮助，默默地注视着他，任由分离与思念把自己千刀万剐。这是他对Charles的赎罪。

 

“Cut！”导演打板。Charles回到遮阳伞下的折叠椅上坐着休息。他的身体已经基本康复，所以接了一部拍摄日程比较轻松的戏，出来工作散散心。

自从那天被Raven从公寓赶走之后，Erik似乎没有再出现在他的面前。但Charles却总有一种错觉，他似乎就在他身边。那天他过生日，和影迷们一起庆祝回家之后，大堂里的保安叫住他，说他有一个包裹。

Charles回到家拆开包裹，方形的盒子上放了一个信封。他拿下信封，打开盒子，有一秒愣住了。那是一只不大不小的生日蛋糕，一只奶油做的、棕色的小猫咪乖乖地蹲在上面，和他散步时见到的老太太怀里的那只十分神似。

他好奇地拆开信封， 里面有一封并不很长的信：

亲爱的Charles：

生日快乐！希望你会喜欢这个礼物。当然，如果这封信和这个蛋糕会给你带来困扰，你可以把它们扔到垃圾桶里，就当从来没有见过。希望它们不会给你带来任何的不悦或困扰。  
我知道你现在不想看到我，但我仍然想默默地守护你。请你放心，我不会再打扰你的生活。我只希望，或许有一天，你独自前行，感到疲惫的时候，偶然回一回头，会看到，终有故人，从未远走。

Erik

那一晚，Charles关了灯，默默看着点燃后插在蛋糕上的蜡烛，眼泪无声无息地流淌下来。

Charles拉回了自己的思绪，拧开一瓶矿泉水，正准备喝。

“Charles那水太凉了，喝一点温的吧。”一个拧开了盖子的保温杯递到他的眼前，清水上海飘着几片薄薄的柠檬。Charles一抬头，是Moria微笑的表情。Charles笑着接过来，轻轻地抿了一口。加了一点蜂蜜，淡淡的甜，温温的水，有一点酸涩的柠檬。

“谢谢你，Moria，你真是体贴！”Charles微笑着说。然后站起身，准备为下一场戏走位。

Charles，真正体贴你的人不是我。Moria内心默默低语。她望了一眼远处拐角紫红色的劳斯莱斯，这个杯子里的水，是车里的那个男人让她拿过来的。她看了看车上完全摇起来的玻璃，又看了看Charles投入工作中的背影，深深地叹了一口气。

 

夕阳西斜，Charles结束了一天的拍摄，正准备回酒店。

“Hi，Charles！”共演的另外一个男主角William Stryker叫住了他，“我是否有幸邀请你去我家共进晚餐？我的别墅就在不远的地方。”

“Stryker先生，谢谢你！”Charles微笑着说，“可是，我觉得有一点累了，想回去休息一下。”他婉拒，虽然Stryker平时总是笑面迎人，在整个剧组里人缘不差。

“Charles，我知道这个邀请十分唐突，但我仍然恳请你能考虑一下。实不相瞒，我有一个患了白血病的小侄女，她特别喜欢你在《纳尼亚传奇》里饰演的小羊和你读的那些童话故事，他总是恳求我，想要见见你。这几天，我本来想带她过来的，但她身体状况实在不好，只能在家里休养。唉，真是可怜，都不知道明年还能不能再给她过生日。”Stryker说完之后，深深地叹了一口气，低下了头。

Charles听完，心里十分难受。于是说：“Stryker先生，对不起。如果是这样的话，那我今晚的晚餐就打扰您了。”

William Stryker听他客气地答应了，登时转悲为喜，引着Charles上了车，一路疾驰而去。

就像是已经预定好了似的。Charles到达之后，Stryker带着他随意参观了一下楼下的客厅和花园，就到了开饭的时间。Charles和Stryker坐在餐桌的两头，偌大的别墅空荡荡的，静得让Charles感到不舒服。

“Stryker先生，您的侄女不下来和我们一起用膳吗？”Charles问。

Stryker笑了笑，说：“她之前已经吃过了，现在正在睡觉。等我们吃完饭，我再找人叫醒她。”

Charles点了点头，他十分好奇，这栋房子里是否真的还有别人。他忽然感到有些不安，决定无论如何，吃完饭，见了小姑娘就赶紧离开。

“Charles，来，我们干杯！”Stryker朝着Charles举杯祝酒。

“抱歉，Stryker先生。我身体不太好，不能喝酒。”Charles微笑着婉拒。

“就一点点！”Stryker十分诚恳地说。

Charles坚决地摇了摇头。他低下头切鱼排，没有看到Stryker一闪而逝的失望的眼神。

终于，晚宴结束。Stryker看了一眼Charles的高脚杯，滴酒未沾。

“Charles，可能要麻烦你移步楼上稍等，我现在让人去叫醒我的小侄女。”William带着一贯的微笑，亲切随和。他把Charles引到了楼上的一间屋子里，请Charles坐在沙发上，“Charles，今晚请你屈就一下，就住这间卧房吧。”Stryker说。Charles想说他再过一个钟头就离开，Stryker还没有等他离开，就以他要叫小侄女为由，离开了。

Stryker再次出现，手里端着一杯果汁，却仍然不见他的小侄女。

“Charles，我的小侄女比较调皮。这杯橙汁是她亲手给你榨的，她说，你要是喝完了，就代表你喜欢她。她才好意思出来见你。”Stryker微笑着把橙汁放在Charles的面前，然后双手合十，说：“所以，请你帮帮忙！”十分诚恳的眼神。

真是个古怪的小女孩，Charles心里想，他端起橙汁，慢慢地把一杯喝完，过多的甜味几乎让他的味觉生锈，喝完他觉得有点渴。

“Stryker先生，现在小公主可以出来了吗？”Charles说，“我可能陪她待一个钟头就得回去了。”

Stryker看着他，笑得别有深意：“她今晚可能不会过来了。”

Charles深深地皱了皱眉头，他觉得头有一点晕，而且浑身开始感到十分燥热。他霍地站了起来，快步走向门边，然后说：“那我想我该离开了。”

Stryker在门口伸手一拦，毫不费劲地就捉住了Charles纤细的手腕。他的手臂肌肉遒劲，捉着Charles的双手就像一个铁箍。他一把就把Charles摔倒了那张大床上。冷笑着看着他：“Charles，我刚才已经说过了，你今晚就睡在这里！”

那是Stryker从未在人前出现过的表情，犹如魔鬼撕下了伪装的画皮。


	14. Chapter 14

Charles的脸颊在发烧，他的喘息变得十分粗重。卑劣的催情药物激发了他身体本能的情欲，而这具身体该死地被Erik调教地十分敏感，他的欲望在抬头，后穴开始酥麻地张翕吞吐，他羞耻地感受到下体正在变得湿润。

“啧啧啧！”Stryker扣住他的下巴，“没想到，一向以纯净温和的形象示人的Charles Xavier被情欲玷污的样子是如此诱人。” 他粗粝的手指描摹过Charles脸部的轮廓，“你说，如果你的粉丝们见到你这样淫荡的表情，会不会更喜欢你了呢？”

“你为什么要这样做？”Charles咬着嘴唇，十分艰难才抑制住羞耻地呻吟。

“当然是为了……”Stryker稍微停顿了一下，“……毁了你！”

“我不记得我哪里冒犯过你？”Charles的指甲深深地抠进手心，他需要疼痛来让他保持清醒。

“礼貌上的确没有！”Stryker冷笑着说，“只能怪竞争太残忍！演艺圈既然有了我，又何必再有你？”

Charles忽然之间明白了。他和Stryker曾经三次共同提名最佳男主角，Stryker的角色和影片都似乎更贴近评委的爱好和口味，前期的宣传和公关也做得轰轰烈烈，大有非他莫属的舆论攻势。但非常奇怪地是，那三次最后拿奖的居然都是Charles！所以许多见风使舵的媒体就由刚开始的凯歌高奏立刻变为大肆唱衰。Charles还一度觉得颇为对不起他，每含愧疚之情。

Stryker打了个响指，窸窣的脚步声从门外的楼梯上传来，四个男人拥入房间。他们十分高大健壮，披着黑色的斗篷，兜帽遮住了头，大半张脸罩在面具下，只露出下巴和嘴唇。他们显然刻意隐匿在这栋大宅的某个地方，现在才像幽灵一样从地底冒出来。

“又到我们的表演时间了！”Stryker看着四个黑衣人冷笑着说，然后指着Charles，“这次我们的主角可是影帝Charles Xavier。他缓缓地踱到沙发旁边坐下，点燃了一支香烟，开始吞云吐雾，“Charles，虽然我很想把你操到晕过去哭着求我停止！但在他们弄脏你之前，我不会弄脏我的双手！”Stryker戏谑地说，“我们现在开始吧，你们可要好好为Xavier先生服务。”

Charles的双手被攫住，双腿被大大地分开按住脚踝。他们开始玩弄他的身体，一个黑斗篷开始拍打他挺翘的臀部，另外一个抚摸着他的胸部，然后隔着衬衫揉抓着他敏感的乳头，Charles死死地咬住嘴唇，他不想在他们面前发出任何羞耻的声音。另一个黑斗篷正手持DV，拍摄着他被凌辱的场景。

Stryker笑得十分下流，他悠然地看着他们脸上带着猥亵的笑容，挑逗着Charles的情欲，期待着片刻之后Charles难以忍耐地沉沦在忘情的自慰中，并且恳求他们插进他的身体。这一切都会被拍下来， 而这些影像可以轻而易举地让Charles身败名裂，他可以用它要挟Charles做任何事，并且在厌倦了之后，彻底毁了他。而Stryker也并不是第一次做这样的事情。

“黑斗篷”们肥厚手掌让Charles作呕，一条湿哒哒的舌头舔上他的耳垂更让他恶心。所以，他一口狠狠地咬在舔他的那个黑斗篷的脖颈上。用了全部的力气，如愿以偿的鲜血的味道，代价是被一巴掌掴得天旋地转。

其他的黑斗篷开始嘲弄他们被咬的同伴，而对方则气急败坏地转过身去取皮鞭，扬言要抽烂Charles的后背！但在那之前，他粗暴地把鞭柄捅进Charles嘴里，搅得他柔软的口腔生疼。

其他几个黑斗篷从Charles身上退开，幸灾乐祸地俯视着他。那个被他咬了的黑斗篷狠狠地朝后甩了一下皮鞭，鞭梢刮过地面劈啪作响的爆裂声暗示了Charles稍后一定会皮开肉绽。Charles紧紧地闭上了眼睛，双手紧紧地抠住床单来抑制着伸向下体的冲动。他不打算呼痛，更没想过求饶！他们不是Erik，不值得他这样做。

“砰”地一声钝响，疼痛没有落在身上。Charles睁开眼，看到那个握着鞭子的黑斗篷被人揪住头发，把脑袋磕在柜子上，额头的鲜血喷在那个人手上，那双手骨节匀称而修长。

“Erik……？”Charles觉得，或许Stryker给他下的药物里，除了催情，还会致幻。自从他出院，他们就再也没有见过面，或许，这只是他内心深处的期许，可Erik又怎么会在这里？

“抓住这个入侵者！”Stryker大吼。憧憧的人影遮挡住他的视线，他死死地盯着，却看不清来人的面容。黑斗篷似乎一拥而上地扑了过去，一根高尔夫球杆击中了其中一个的脑袋，他倒在了地上。人群中让开一个很大的间隙，挺拔的身形，冷峻的面容，灰绿的眸子——真的是Erik！Charles一直抑制的泪水悄无声息地奔涌出来。在挥出高尔夫球杆击中目标的间隙，  
Erik灰绿地眼睛看向Charles，他们目光交汇，仿佛隔了一个世纪。

“Erik，小心！”Charles惊叫，他看到Stryker把烟蒂扔到一边，悄悄地掏出了手枪。

一声枪响！Stryker朝着混乱中的Erik扣动了扳机！间隔不到一秒，又一声枪响，Stryker惨叫一声，枪脱手摔在了地上。又是两声枪响，他膝盖上的血喷涌出来，整个人跪在地上。Erik推开一个黑斗篷大汉，站了起来。对方十分可悲地成了他的肉盾。Stryker的子弹穿过了那个黑斗篷的胸口，而Erik则借着黑斗篷的掩护拔出枪直接射向Stryker，完全命中。剩下最后一个黑斗篷，看着Erik手里的枪进退维谷。Erik朝着Charles走过去，顺便反手一枪膛把他击晕了。

Erik拾起了地上的DV，取出存储卡，然后打开窗，扔下楼，支离破碎的声音从楼下爆裂开来。他俯身抱起Charles，就像他之前做过无数次的那样。

“都结束了，有我在这里。”Erik亲吻着Charles的额头，对方炽热的气息喷在他的脖颈上，冰凉的泪水顺着领口流下来。他抱着Charles，脚步跨过了地上横七竖八倒下的身躯。

Charles的脸像发烧一样的红，他不停地舔舐着干裂的嘴唇，沉重地喘息着。他已经十分克制，但仍轻微地扭动着身体，他的泪水不住地流淌着，身上仿佛被无数地蚂蚁在噬咬。他已经把自己的嘴唇咬出鲜血。

“Charles，你稍微忍耐一下，我现在送你去医院。”Erik把Charles放在副驾上，绑好了安全带。Charles忽然伸手抓住他的衣襟，十分艰难地喘息着说：“去酒店……你帮我！不要让别人看到我这样……”他看着Erik，眼神迷离却又坚毅，带着一些恳求。

Erik犹豫了一下，回答了一声“好”，然后狠狠地踩了一脚油门，在身后扬起的黄沙中绝尘而去。

 

Erik小心翼翼地把Charles放在酒店的床上，Charles不安地扭动着身躯。Erik灌他喝了大半瓶矿泉水，又用冷水打湿的毛巾把他的脸擦干净。

Charles扯过Erik手里的毛巾，扔在地上，一把把Erik推倒在床上，身体里情欲的催逼让他的力气大的出奇。他意乱情迷地开始伸手去解Erik牛仔裤上的纽扣，但笨拙地手指却怎么也抠不开。Erik握住了他的手腕，阻止了他的动作。

“Charles，你现在知道我是谁吗？”Erik看见水汪汪的蓝眼睛里有些迷离怅惘。

“Erik！你是Erik！”Charles几乎是哭喊地嘶吼，他的声音中带着懊恼地愤怒，“难道我在你眼里，已经卑贱地只要能释放情欲，随便找一个男人都可以上床的地步了吗？”

“不Charles，我不是这个意思”Erik的语气有些不知所措，“我曾经那样对待过你，我怕你会抗拒和我做这样的事。我不想你清醒之后后悔！”

“Erik，你到了现在，还要这样折磨我吗？”Charles蓝色的眼睛里堕下泪来，他现在十分难受，身体像被烈火灼烧，又像被蚂蚁啃噬，分身胀痛的同时，后穴却异常麻痒空虚。而Erik却偏偏在这个时候开始瞻前顾后，说些有的没的。

“既然如此，Charles，就让我来照顾你。”Erik挺身坐了起来，他温柔地让Charles伏在床上，十分迅速地剥下他的牛仔裤，抛在地上，又行云流水地解开了他淡蓝色的衬衫，扔到一旁。

“呜……”Charles发出了痛苦的呻吟，他不自觉地把臀部靠近Erik的下体，无助而仓皇地摩擦着Erik牛仔裤粗粝的布料，徒劳地想要获得虚无缥缈的快感。Erik用手掌捏住Charles雪白浑圆的臀瓣，阻止了他继续把它们磨得通红。“不要这样着急，Charles，相信我，把你的身体交给我，一会儿，你就会舒服了。”Erik在Charles耳畔低语，热气吹进他的耳蜗，像魔鬼的蛊惑，Charles的全身都酥软下来。

Erik分开Charles的双腿，沾满润滑剂的手指插入了他已经湿滑的后穴，并且轻车熟路地找到了他后穴的敏感点。

“呜……”Charles仰起头发出淫靡的呻吟，Erik这次扩张的动作非常快，很快已经加到了三指，它们灵活地揉按攻击着他最敏感的部位。全身过电，甚至头皮发麻的快感，暂时缓解了欲望带来的折磨。但Charles知道，这远远不够！

“Erik，别再弄那些花样了，进来！”Charles十分不满地抗议。

“用你的腿，环住我的腰，Charles。”Erik说，轻轻用手掌拍了拍他雪白的臀部。Charles呜咽了一声，将双腿环上了Erik挺拔有力的细腰，用手掌撑住前半的身体。Erik的分身全部没入Charles的后穴，Charles发出了幽咽的呻吟。又麻又痒虚空难耐的后穴被撑开填满，胀痛和不适很快被难言的快感取代。Erik箍住Charles的腰，开始慢慢抽送挺动。他的性器熟练地碾压过Charles后穴的那些敏感点，快感刺激地Charles抽气。但这仍然不够。Erik那缓慢的节奏让Charles抓狂，他不安地扭动着他圆润地屁股仿佛要把Erik的性器吞得更深。他甚至用后穴紧紧地绞了一下Erik的性器，柔软温热的小穴包裹收紧，弄得Erik差点射了出来。

“想要我更快一些？”Erik轻轻地咬了一下Charles白嫩的耳垂，作为他急躁的惩罚。

“嗯……”Charles低低地答应了一句，不安地扭动着柔软的身体。

“那就如你所愿。”Erik低声说。他亲吻着Charles敏感雪白的脖颈，手指捻住Charles粉嫩的乳头轻轻地揉捏拉扯，他一下比一下更深、更快将性器钉入Charles的身体。Charles柔软灼热的后穴紧紧地包裹着他的性器，贪婪地吮吸着它，渴求更多的快感。Erik太熟悉如何让他身下这具敏感漂亮的身体获得情欲的快感。

“嗯……呜……”Charles仰起雪白的脖颈，轻轻地摇着头。他张开嘴，轻轻地咬着自己的手握成的拳，来自欺欺人地抵挡着Erik给予他身体的多重刺激。但口中发出的含糊的呜咽声和嘴角流下的透明津液却让这画面显的更加淫靡。

Charles尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体弄脏了干净的床单。Erik躺了下去，扶着Charles跨坐在他身上，他握住Charles柔软丰满的臀肉，轻轻揉捏，然后挺起腰时轻时重地开始顶弄，Charles骑在上面，重力的作用，Erik的性器顶到了他身体更深的地方，前所未有的快感几乎让他涅槃飞升。

他们换了许多体位，日夜颠倒地做爱，直到筋疲力尽地搂着彼此，沉沉地睡去。

 

Erik渐渐地清醒，发现Charles背过去正在低低地啜泣。Erik十分慌张，搂着他的腰，低声说：“怎么了，Charles，是不是我弄疼你了？”Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，似乎哭得更伤心了。

“Charles，你恨我，对不对？”Erik轻声问，“因为我曾经那样自私又残忍地调教惩罚你，让你受苦。”他紧张地看着Charles，对方蜷缩着身体轻轻摇了摇头。

“Erik……”Charles沉默了一会儿，语气犹豫，似乎难以启齿。“Erik，我曾经幻想过被你捆绑和掌控，在你真正把我捉回去调教之前。”Charles低声说，欲言又止。“我咨询过心理医生，他说，这或许是因为我小时候常常遭受来自继兄的暴力对待，缺乏安全感。而你，是我信任并愿意交付的人。”

“Charles……？”Erik轻轻地唤了他一声，有一些难以置信地语气，他轻轻地扳过Charles的肩膀，让他面向自己，但Charles却低着头，Erik只能看到他可爱的发旋。

“Erik，真正煎熬我的，不是捆绑调教。而是你那样恨我，那样冷酷地惩罚我，我受不住了求你，你有时却不肯停下，一直要到你觉得我受够了惩罚才罢手。我们不再是平等的伴侣，我也无法再相信你不会伤害我，这也不再只是一个游戏，我只是你卑微的宠物。这些都让我十分难受。”Charles开始轻轻地啜泣起来。Erik静静地听着他说，慢慢地捧起他的脸，抬手抹去他眼角的泪滴，但Charles却始终垂着眼眸。

“我在医院里说，我不恨你，但我不知道怎样面对你。这是真的。你见过我受调教的样子，那样淫荡，你一定会看不起我的。”Charles低声说。

“Charles，应该感到羞愧的人是我。”Erik轻轻地吻了吻他的额头，“那样的你，美得让我痴迷。所以，我才会自私地以惩罚和报复你为借口，沉溺在完全掌控你的身心的快感中，越陷越深，以至于，伤害了你。”

Erik的手指摩挲过Charles胸口的疤痕，他埋下头去轻轻吻啄，Erik的薄唇有些冰凉，吻得Charles痒痒的。Charles抬起头，视线越过Erik的肩膀，他背上的烧伤已经愈合，但丑陋可怖的疤痕凹凸不平，纵横交错，十分狰狞。Charles的手轻轻地在上面摩挲，他无法想象Erik当时大半个背部近乎被硫酸烧得溃烂的时候，是怎样不动声色地衬衫笔挺地跪在他面前祈求他的原谅，他的每个动作，几乎都是炼狱一般的煎熬。

“还疼吗？”Charles轻声问。

Erik摇了摇头，他握住Charles的手：“比起失去你，任何的伤都微不足道。”

“Charles，我们在误解里浪费了太多的光阴，我和你，都已经伤痕累累。”Erik叹了一口气，“Charles，你拍戏的时候，导演喊‘cut’，就意味着那场戏已经结束，会有新的开始。我现在，请求你，再给我们一个彼此坦诚，重新开始的机会。”

Erik灰绿的眸子凝视着Charles蓝蓝的眼睛，他害怕错过任何一个细节的神情。窗外暖黄色的阳光漏泄在了一片狼藉的被褥上，Charles闭上了眼睛，眼角泪滴滑落，温热的嘴唇吻上了Erik的薄唇。

 

晨报娱乐版头条，著名影星William Stryker豪宅失火，付之一炬，失火原因疑似烟蒂余烬烧着了地毯，而Stryker也在大火中不幸身亡。

“Erik，那是你做的吗？”Charles十分不安，虽然Stryker的行径堪称混蛋。

“我其实挺想这样做的，Charles。但昨天我一整天都在床上，我并不愿意为了这个人渣从你身上分心。只能说，老天都想让他快点下地狱。”Erik体贴地为Charles把刘海梳整齐，然后亲了亲他的额头。

 

Charles在片场的时候，总会有一辆很神秘的保姆车，停在一个不起眼的转角。他知道，Erik在里面，透过玻璃窗看着他。

Charles拍戏压力特别大的时候，他会和Erik玩一些SM的小游戏。他们总是用“cut”作为安全词，就像拍戏的时候，导演喊“cut”演员立刻从角色抽离，回到现实的世界。而Charles喊“cut”，Erik就会结束一切，温柔地安抚他。甚至有几次，Charles先释放了，他喊“cut”，Erik只能默默地走进洗手间，自己解决。

“cut！”导演打板。Charles露出了一个顺利完成的微笑。他轻快地走向保姆车，拉开车门，朝大家挥手，又默默地关上了车门。

“过来！”Erik坐在沙发床上，Charles的通告时间表摊开放在他的腿上，他朝Charles伸出了手，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。

-END-


End file.
